Rien n'est fini
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire...et si l'ex-roi rouge alors que tous le croit mort survivait et décidait de se venger, que se passerait-il?
1. Victoire et séparation

_**titre **_: _**RIEN N'EST FINI**_

_**perso : **_Yuya-Kyo-Akari-Akira-Bonten-Luciole-Yuan-Tigre Rouge-Yukimura-Sasuke-Saizo-Shinrei-Tokito-Julian

**_couples : _**Akira/Tokito sûr(c'est mon couple favori) sinon je sais pas. Mais probablement pas les couples habituels...

_**genre : **_Aventure-Romance

_**Histoire : **_Kyo et sa bande viennent de vaincre l'ex-roi rouge. Ils se séparent tous en vue de reprendre une vie normale. Mais trois ans plus tard, le destin se charge de les réunir à nouveau : l'ex-roi rouge semble vivant et bien décidé à éliminer ceux qui ont causé sa chute...

**_Disclaimer:_** Malheureusement les persos de SDK ne sont pas à moi (sniouf! même pas Luciole et Yuan!!!)

**_Note:_** Il s'agit de ma deuxième fic dur SDK. L'autre est aussi en cours mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner!! J'arrive parfaitement à gérer les deux (un jour j'ai des idées pour l'autre, un autre pour celle là...lol)

voilà sur ce...bonne lectures!! Et bien spur...les reviws sont appreciés!!(non, je ne réclame pas!! c'est pas mon genre:p)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE I : Victoire et séparation**_

Ca y'est. C'était fini. Ils avaient réussi. Ils regardèrent tous ensemble son corps. Son corps disparaître dans l'abîme. Dans les méandre de ce qui fut son « royaume ». Le royaume du clan des dieux. Le royaume des Mibus. Ils avaient triomphés. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre au prix de nombreuse vies : Tahiaku, Fubuki, Hishigi qui au final ne souhaitaient que préserver leur clan, le protéger. Mais le sacrifice qui resterait dans leurs mémoire resterait le sien. Lui qui au début n'était qu'un traître selon eux, un homme à abattre. Le futur roi rouge. Kyoshiro Mibu. Lui qu'ils haïssait., lui qui avait donné sa vie. Sa vie dans le but de sauver la leur. Dans le but de leur permettre la victoire sur l'ex-roi rouge. Et maintenant c'était fini. Il était mort. Enfin. Après tant de souffrance, il était mort. C'était la fin.

« ...Ca y'est... »souffla Tigre Rouge.

« Oui...Il est mort ? »demanda Bonten

« ... »

« ...Oui. Kyo a réussi. »acquiesça Akari

Puis, plus personne ne parla. Cette victoire était leur plus belle et pourtant...elle leur semblait si amère. Ils avaient triomphé de lui, certes mais...à quel prix ? De nombreuse personne avait donné leur vie pour leur permettre cette victoire. Beaucoup...Bien que la tristesse à leur pensée ait envahit leurs coeurs, ils priaient tous au fond d'eux. Ils priaient pour la paix de leur camarades mort. Et notamment pour Kyoshiro, sans lui, sans son sacrifice, ils n'auraient jamais réussi. Jamais. Et ce souvenir resterait irremplaçable. Mais eux étaient vivant. Pas forcément en bon état, mais vivants : Yuya n'avait pas ce regard joyeux qui réchauffait d'ordinaire le coeur de ses camarades, non : aujourd'hui elle pleurait. Un subtil mélange de larmes de joie, joie d'avoir vaincu et de tristesse, celle d'avoir perdu comme un frère pour elle. Oui, un frère. Sakuya était à genoux, devant l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt, celui qu'elle aimait avait donné sa vie pour elle, pour eux. Et elle pleurait. Et elle priait pour la paix de son amour. Kyo se tenait un peu en avant, son regard rouge tourné vers l'extérieur, le visage impassible. Mais si on s'approchait de plus près, on pouvait distinguer une larme. Oui, une larme, Kyo pleurait. Il pleurait pour sa victoire, mais avant tout pour son ami. Son seul véritable ami, le premier. Il lui en voulait d'être partie, d'avoir été si lâche et pourtant...il le remerciait. Sans lui, ils seraient tous mort. Tous. Et ça, Kyo ne l'aurait pas supporter. Même s'il préférait mourir que de l'avouer, il était heureux que tout le monde s'en soit sorti. Il avait grâce à eux appris ce qu'était que l'amitié et la joie. Il se retourna pour regarder ses compagnons de combat. Bontenmaru était debout, regardant autour de lui comme pour se persuader de leur victoire. Hormis un bras en sale état et une blessure au visage, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Akari avait un visage grave, se remémorant ce qui c'était passé. Puis elle appela tout le monde, pour soigner leurs blessures. Même si elle savait que sa technique ne suffirait pas pour soigner toutes leurs blessures. Akira était probablement un de ceux qui était les plus blessés. Déjà affaibli par son duel avec Tokito, il avait le visage tuméfié, un bras cassé, probablement plusieurs côtes, une jambe aussi et une blessure assez importante à l'épaule causée par l'ex-roi rouge en personne alors qu'il avait voulu protéger Tokito. Tokito qui d'ailleurs le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle allait plutôt bien, en parti grâce à Akira qui s'était évertué à la protéger, elle n'avait qu'une blessure au genou. Luciole semblait lui aussi en bon état, hormis qu'il avait probablement quelques côtes cassées et le visage plutôt amoché. L'intervention de son maître avait beaucoup contribuée à sa survie, celui-ci l'ayant protéger d'une attaque de l'ex-roi rouge et prit le coup à sa place. Résultat : il était toujours inconscient et était probablement le plus gravement blessé d'entre eux. Luciole était d'ailleurs à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se réveille ou plutôt _espérant_ qu'il se réveille. Son père Julian, hormis la blessure infligée par Hishigi semblait ne pas être trop gravement blessé. Tigre Rouge comme Bonten avaient quelques blessures mais rien de bien grave. Shinrei était dans un coin en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, lui aussi semblait plutôt en bonne forme. Enfin, Yukimura était là lui aussi, dans un coin soutenu par Sasuke et Saizo qui semblaient eux aussi aller bien, du moins d'un point de vue physique. Yukimura n'avait pas trop de blessure mais sa jambe droite était assez inquiétante, formant un angle bizarre. Mais par dessus tout, ils étaient tous exténué et à bout de force. Aussi, après qu'Akari ait soigné tout le monde, ils se retrouvèrent tous là silencieux à se regarder sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, Yuan qui avait repris connaissance fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Bien, avant toute chose je crois que le plus important est de se reposer. On ne fera rien de bon ce soir. Nous aviserons pour la suite demain. »

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui commande Yun-Yun ? »

« Hein ? Je ne commande pas, je conseille. Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je compte faire. Bonne nuit. »

Puis il s'éloigna et partit s'allonger dans un coin sous le regard des autres qui se rendaient compte qu'il avait entièrement raison.

« Eh bien moi je suis d'accord avec mon imbécile de fils. »lança Julian.

« Oui c'est vrai, il faut nous reposer. T'en dit quoi Kyo ? »

« Dormez si vous voulez. On part pas avant demain toute façon. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« T'occupe planche à pain. Va dormir. »

Yuya le regarda, surprise. Puis finit par obéir et bientôt tout le monde était allongé et sombrait dans un profond sommeil. Seul deux grands rubis rouge semblaient briller dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à l'aube tout le petit groupe était levé, et sur le départ. Puis ils partirent. Une fois sortit de la terre des mibus, le moment était arrivé. Celui de leur séparation. Car chacun le savait, ils devaient suivre leur route. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis... 

« Bon, je crois que c'est le moment. »lança Tigre Rouge.

« Oui. Nous le savions qu'un jour chacun de nous devrait suivre sa route. »répondit Akari, pourtant très triste de laisser ses amis partir.

« Oui. Je vais retourner auprès de mon père. »les informa Tigre Rouge.

« Bien. Salut le de ma part »dit Yukimura, petit sourire en coin.

« Très drôle. Il en sera ravi. »

« ... »

« ...Et si on allait avec lui ? »

« Monsieur Yukimura !!! Nous avons des choses à faire !! »le réprimanda Saizo

« Je sais, je plaisantais. »

Grand silence. Puis,

« Bon, nous allons partir alors. Je dois rentrer auprès du clan Sanada. Et je suis sûr que les autres nous attendent. »

« Oui. »approuva Saizo

« Sasuke ? »

« ...Je viens avec toi Yukimura. Je t'ai promis de te suivre. Et puis, je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant, ma vengeance envers les mibus est reglée. »lui répondit son guerrier.

« Bien. Alors Kyo, tout le monde...à bientôt !! Et prenez soin de vous »leur dit Yukimura d'une voix mélodieuse. »Oh et Kyo ? Pour notre prochaine rencontre, réserve moi un petit duel ! »ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Kyo eut alors son premier petit sourire depuis la veille.

« Promis. Mais je ne te garantis pas que t'en sortiras indemne. »

« Oh mais j'y compte bien ! Ce ne serais pas drôle sinon ! »

« Monsieur Yukimura !! »

« Pardon Saizo ! Allons-y ! »

Puis Yukimura et Saizo s'éloignèrent, Sasuke resta un peu pour faire ses adieux à se camarades de combat avec qui il avait eu la chance de passer plus de temps que Yukimura.

« Bon, et bien je crois que c'est là qu'on se sépare. »

« Oui. Prends soin de toi Sasuke. »lui dit Yuya

« Ouais, toi aussi. Salut fils à papa !! Et essaie de t'améliorer !! »

« Grr...sale gosse !! »rit Tigre Rouge

« Tchao petit !! »lui dirent Yuan et Julian

Sasuke ne dit rien mais les foudroya du regard

« Kyo aux yeux de démons ? J'ai été heureux de me battre à tes côtés. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Il s'éloignait quand...

« Yukimura a de la chance d'avoir un guerrier comme toi à ses côté Sarutobi. Je ne sais pas s'il le mérite. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, ne relevant même pas la critique et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, rejoignant son maître et Saizo.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tigre Rouge de s'en aller.

« C'était cool avec vous tous. Vous allez tous me manquer. »

« Toi aussi Tigre. »lui dit Yuya en souriant.

« Oh Yuya !! »dit Tigre Rouge en mode larmes de crocodile.

PAF !

« Mais n'en fait pas trop ! »ajouta t-elle après l'avoir assommé quand il s'était jeté à son cou.

Le jeune homme sourit brièvement puis salua tout le monde et s'éloigna à son tour. Oui, ils lui manqueraient. Il espérait bien les revoir un jour.

« Bon, je suppose que maintenant c'est à nous de se séparer. C'est triste. Mais bon, toi Yuya je suppose que tu vas rester avec Kyo. Il a tant besoin de toi à ses côtés... »

Une aura glaciale se fit ressentir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il dit le gros là ? »

« Rien du tout... »

Bonten ne dit rien de plus.

« C'est chouette, on est comme avant-Yuya en plus. Les 4 sacrés du ciel et Kyo réunis comme avant. »dit Akari d'un ton très joyeux.

« Non Akari. Pas comme avant. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je te rappelle que je n'en fait plus parti. »lui dit tristement Akira.

« Quoi mais... »

« Ecoute, je ne vous oublierais pas. Mais...je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de suivre ma voie. J'ai donc décidé de partir de mon côté. Le temps de guérir complètement. Et de réfléchir à qui je suis réellement. Mais je n'en oublie pas que nous devront nous battre un jour Kyo. »expliqua le jeune homme.

Akari le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait et pourtant...elle voulait tant ne pas le voir partir.

« D'accord Akira. Alors ne meurt pas avant. Compris ? »lui dit Kyo en souriant.

« Promis. Au revoir Akari, ne t'en fais pas on se reverra. Salut Bonten, salut Luciole. »

« A bientôt Akira. »

« Salut . »

Alors qu'il commençait à partir...

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Akira !!! »

« Hein ? »

« Oh non !!! N'oublie pas que tu me dois une revanche !!! »

« Tokito... »

« Non, pas d'excuse !! Tant qu'on ne se sera pas battu de nouveau, je ne te lâcherais pas. »

« Dans ce cas tu vas devoir aller vite. »

Puis il s'éloigna sous les cris de la jeune fille qui finit par se décider et le suivit. Oui, elle ne le laisserait pas partir comme cela.

« Ah les amoureux je te jure... »soupira Bonten.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas à toi que ça risque d'arriver. »

« Quoi ?? Grr... Ce que tu peux être sarcastique Luciole !! »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien. Bon vous allez faire quoi vous ? »

« Je sais pas. »répondit Luciole

« Je vais rester avec Kyo. »lança Akari

« Je...je ne sais pas. »dit Yuya.

« Et toi Bonten ? »

« Hmmm...Je crois que Kyo ne peux plus se passer de moi. Alors, je vais le suivre. » »Ca ne te gêne pas ? »

« M'en fout du moment que vous me gonflez pas. »

« T'en fais as Kyo chéri ! On sera sage ! Hein Yuya ? »

« Quoi ? Mais je... »

« Tu ne compte pas quitter Kyo quand même ?? »

« Je... »

« Bien sûr que non !!! »

Yuya soupira. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Bon, c'est cool tout ça. Dans ce cas, on va y aller aussi hein Luciole ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Partir. »

« Avec toi ? »

« Bah, oui avec qui sinon ? »

« ...Je sais pas... »

« T'as pas le choix ! Et toi non plus Shinrei !! »

« QUOI ??? »

« Eh oui !! Tu viens avec nous !! T'as nul part où aller toute façon !! Donc sur ce , on va vous laisser !! A plus tout le monde !! »

« Mais Yuan attends... »

Trop tard. Julian lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait encore supporter Luciole.

« Bon, tout le monde est parti alors...en route !! »lança joyeusement Akari. Et la petite bande parti à son tour. C'était la fin d'un temps et le début d'une nouvelle époque.

* * *

Qui sait, peut-être le destin les réunira t-il de nouveau ? Eh oui, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine et ils seraient amené à se revoir, c'était une évidence...

* * *

Alors ce début? Je continue, j'arrête? 


	2. Des retrouvailles

Note: Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

CHAPITRE II : Des retrouvailles

_3 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que la bande du démon s'était séparée, que chacun d'entre eux avaient décidé de suivre sa route. Ils avaient tous à peu près réussi à s'en sortir. Avaient repris une vie à peu près normale. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de nouvelle les uns des autres mais il leur arrivait quand même de penser à leurs anciens camarades de combat._

Ainsi Tigre Rouge vivait aujourd'hui de nouveau chez son père qui avait changé son attitude envers lui. Il était moins…cassant. A son retour, Tigre Rouge avait retrouvé avec joie Mahiro de qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché en 3 ans. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient fiancés et Mahiro attendait leur premier enfant. Bref, le jeune homme avait réussi à se reconstruire une vie de famille paisible. Il était heureux.

Après son départ, Yukimura avait retrouvé avec joie ses compagnons qui avaient été ravi du retour de leur maître. Depuis, Sakuya avait élu domicile chez eux, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Elle était très amie avec Kosuke et se rapprochait de plus en pus de Yukimura. Mais il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit après avoir rêver de la mort de Kyoshiro, dont elle peinait à se remettre. Mais malgré cela, elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un endroit où elle avait sa place.

Quant à Akira, il poursuivait sa route, son voyage toujours suivit de Tokito. La jeune fille ne le quittait pas depuis 3 ans même si aujourd'hui ses raisons en étaient différentes. En effet, si au début elle le suivait dans le but d'avoir sa revanche, les choses avaient changées. Désormais elle restait avec Akira tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait être avec lui. Elle aimait le regarder, lui parler, se disputer avec lui, bref elle aimait sa simple présence. Et bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, elle savait parfaitement la raison de ce subit changement : elle était simplement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais ça elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

Yuan, Julian, Luciole et Shinrei après avoir quitté les autres s'étaient rendus chez Anri, le grand frère de Yuan et y avait retrouvé Antony, Anna et les autres qui avaient été ravis et soulagé de les voir tous en vie. Après leur arrivée, Anri était parti vivre chez sa femme et eux étaient restés dans cette maison où ils vivaient aujourd'hui tous ensemble. Même s'il continuaient de se disputer sans cesse, Luciole et Shinrei s'entendaient beaucoup mieux et se considéraient vraiment comme des frères. Shinrei prenait très au sérieux son rôle et veillait sans cesse sur son petit frère de loin. En plus d'avoir appris à supporter Luciole, Shinrei avait découvert autre chose ici, un sentiment lui étant inconnu jusque là : l'amour. Oui, Shinrei était amoureux. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur elle la première fois, il était immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Et ce sentiment était à son grand bonheur réciproque. Oui, Shinrei et Angelica s'aimaient.

Et Kyo dans tout ça ? Lui n'avait pas changé. Il parcourait les routes, toujours suivi de Yuya, d'Akari et de Bontenmaru. Yuya, sa planche à pain. Car oui, Yuya était désormais SA planche à pain. Il l'aimait. Et elle aussi. Et, contrairement aux apparences, quand il était avec elle, il était étrangement doux. Ils erraient tout les 4 et étaient pour l'instant installés à Edo.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au fin fond d'une montagne, un homme se relaxait, assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et se prosternèrent.

« Roi, certains de mes hommes ont enfin retrouvé leur trace. Nous savons que Yukimura Sanada se trouvent dans la montagne de Kudo et que le fils Tokugawa est à Edo auprès de son père. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on retrouve les autres. »L'informa le plus jeune, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, très long.

« Bien, je vous remercie. Iroko, Reik vous pouvez disposer. »

« Bien. »

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et sortirent..

L'homme resté seul eu un bref sourire et relava la tête, dévoilant ses yeux d'un rouge sang.

« Bientôt. J'aurais bientôt ma vengeance. Kyo, toi et tes amis aller regretter d'avoir osé prétendre à ma mort. Moi, je ne meurs pas si facilement. Oui, moi l'ex-Roi Rouge je vais vous faire payer. »

L'ex-Roi Rouge éclata d'un rire froid, diabolique. Bientôt. Il les tuerait tous.

* * *

Akira était encore en train de se disputer avec Tokito, très fâchée.

« Non, mais sérieusement Akira !! Tu te rends compte ?...Gr…j'aurais dû te tuer !! »

« Bah quoi ? Estime toi heureuse, tu as rencontré un homme qui veut de toi !! »

« QUOI ??? Tu te moques de moi en plus ? Tu n'es qu'un sale macho !! »

« Si t'es pas contente t'as cas t'en aller. Je ne te retiendrais pas. »

« Quoi ? T'as un sacré culot Akira !! C'est toi qui as essayé de me vendre !! »

« Tu exagère, ce type m'a juste demandé si je voulais t'échanger contre ses chevaux. Et un cheval, c'est toujours utile. »Lui répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme.

C'en était trop pour Tokito qui le frappa violemment.

« Je te déteste !! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !! »

Puis elle s'éloigna, furieuse et très déçue. Akira la regarda partir sans rien faire, trop surpris.

Pourquoi ? Malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait, pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Lui, il n'avait aucune considération pour elle, alors pourquoi ?

Elle erra un peu dans la ville dans l'espoir de se calmer. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter Akira tout de suite. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans un coin et resta là longtemps, peut-être quelques heures à pleurer silencieusement.

« …Kito ? »

Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tokito ?? Tokito ?? »

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom et eut un sursaut de surprise quant-elle se retrouva face à…

« Sasuke ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui. Je suis surpris de te trouver ici Tokito. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »Remarqua t-elle.

« Yukimura a croisé Akira tout à l'heure. Il nous a dit que vous aviez eu une dispute et qu'il ignorait où tu étais. Il avait l'air très inquiet. »

« Ca m'étonnerait. »

« Ah oui ? Il nous a dit avoir agi comme un imbécile, qu'il s'en voulait et il était prêt à partir à ta recherche. Mais comme il avait l'air épuisé, Yukimura a préféré m'envoyer moi. »

Tokito ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Ces simples paroles avaient suffit à l'apaiser et elle suivit Sasuke le cœur allégé.

« Mais, dit moi Sasuke, vous n'êtes pas censé être au mont Kudo ? »

« Si. C'est juste un peu plus haut, et cette ville est la plus proche. »

« Je vois. Tu as beaucoup grandi en tout cas. »

Le jeune samouraï rougit.

« Ah…merci. »

Elle sourit à la gêne du jeune homme et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

« TOKITO !!! Quel plaisir de te voir ici !! Tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille ! Akira a de la chance dis donc… »L'accueilli Yukimura, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Yukimura. »

Puis elle aperçut Akira qui baissa le regard dès qu'il la vit. Yukimura sourit à ce petit manège. Ca c'était encore une mission pour lui : un petit couple qui venait de se disputer et ignorait leur amour.

« Tu viens Sasuke, Saizo a besoin de nous ! »

« Hein ? Mais non, Saizo est… »

Yukimura l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté laissant Akira et Tokito seuls. Akira, qui avait bien compris le petit manège de Yukimura regarda vers l'endroit où il le savait cacher et le foudroya du regard.

« Yukimura, pourquoi on est partis ? »

« Sasuke, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Je ne fais que les aider. Regarde- les, un vrai petit couple. »

Alors Sasuke compris les plans de son maître.

« Yukimura…je le sens pas. Ca va te retomber dessus de jouer les cupidons. »

« Mais non, observe et apprends. Bientôt ce sera ton tour de parler avec une jeune fille en fleur. »

« Espèce d'idiot !! »

Yukimura éclata de rire et s'éloigna. Sasuke soupira de frustration et de désespoir.

Il était incroyable. Enfin, c'était Yukimura Sanada quoi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

* * *

Yuya était tranquillement en train de parler avec Akari pendant que Bonten et Kyo achetaient leur précieux Saké. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proche et étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde, au grand désespoir de Bonten. Car oui, Yuya étant la « copine » de Kyo, il ne pouvait pas en profiter ni dire n'importe quoi et était donc désormais condamné à être le « larbin » de tout le monde. Il soupira. Ils avaient rejoins les filles et erraient dans le centre d'Edo. Et ce n'était pas qu'il en avait marre mais il avait 10 bouteilles de saké sur le dos depuis au moins 2 heures et commençait à avoir très mal.

« Euh dites…vous voulez pas faire une posé ? »

« Quoi ? Le gros est fatigué ? »

« Gr…Kyo tu veux te battre ? »

« Viens, je t'attends !! »

Yuya et Akari soupirèrent. Elles avaient l'habitude maintenant. Elles le regardèrent donc de défier du regard mais rien de plus ne se passa car ils furent interpellés.

« Yuya ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mahiro.

« Mahiro ? Quelle surprise !! Je suis ravie de te revoir !! »

« Moi aussi !! Mais que faites vous ici ? »

« On se promène. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. J'habite à Edo. Oh !! Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir !! »

« Qui ? »

« Tigre Rouge !! »

« Il habite ici ? »

« Oui. Vous venez ? »

« Oui. Akari, tu peux arrêter Kyo et Bonten ? »

« Oui. »

Puis après avoir montré une nouvelle fois sa supériorité à Bonten et parlé à Kyo, le petit groupe la suivit. Ils entrèrent donc dans une grande maison et arrivèrent bientôt dans un grand salon où se trouvait Tigre Rouge en train de dormir.

« Attendez. »

La jeune fille s'approcha du canapé où dormait le jeune homme et le réveilla doucement.

« Hum. »

« Nous avons des invités. »

« Ah ? »

Le jeune homme se leva tourna la tête et eu un immense sourire en voyant ses anciens amis de combat.

« Ca alors !! Kyo ! Yuya ! Bonten ! Akari !! Quel plaisir de vous voir !! Entrez entrez !! »

« On est déjà à l'intérieur. »

« Ah…euh…oui. Je suis ravi de vous voir !!! »

« Oui, nous aussi Tigre Rouge. C'est surprenant de te voir ici. »

« Ah bon ? J'habite là pourtant. »

« Tout seul ? »

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire et secoua la tête. Puis il passa son bras autour de la taille de Mahiro.

Akari compris alors.

« Attends, tu veux dire que toi et Mahiro… »

« Oui. On va même bientôt se marier. »

« C'est génial !!! Bravo !! »Le félicita Yuya

Il sourit puis ils s'installèrent tous et parlèrent du bon vieux temps et de leur vie personnelles. Ils ignoraient qu'en bas de chez eux, une cinquantaine d'homme venaient de tuer quelques domestiques et s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils discutaient, avec à leur tête un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun aux cheveux long. Il s'appelait Iroko.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre?? 


	3. Enlèvements

Note: Voici le 3eme chapitre!!!

CHAPITRE III : Enlèvements

« A TABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! »Hurla Anna faisant par la même occasion sursauter tout le monde qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« Anna, quand tu nous appelle pourrait tu le faire avec un peu plus d'amour ? Parce que ce n'est pas que ça manque de tendresse mais j'ai failli mourir de peur. »Lui dit Yuan qui ne put pas rajouter grand chose, devant d'abord se battre avec la chaise qui venait tendrement de lui atterrir dessus.

« Bah Yun-Yun, tu fais quoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec une chaise, Anna va se fâcher si tu ne viens pas manger !! »Lui dit Luciole qui passait par là tandis que les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Gr…Keikoku va t'asseoir si tu tiens à ta vie. »

Fsshhh !! Et voilà le pauvre Yuan en train de courir essayant désespérément d'éteindre le feu qui lui consumait actuellement le derrière.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Keikoku éteint moi çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »

« Yuan tu es pitoyable. »Fit remarquer Julian.

« Non. »Bouda le jeune homme blond.

« Keikokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! »

« Je m'appelle Luciole !! Alors non débrouille toi ! »

« Pardon, Luciole !!! C'est bon !! »

« Non. C'est marrant. »

En effet tout le monde était mort de rire en voyant l'ex sage courir autour de la table en essayant vainement de sauver son postérieur. A ce moment là un immense dragon d'eau apparut et s'abattit sur Yuan, éteignant les flammes. Yuan leva alors ses yeux pleins de colère.

« Non mais ça va pas ??? Je suis trempé maintenant !! »

« Oui, mais au moins tu n'as plus le feu aux fesses. »fit remarquer Shinrei.

« Shinrei !!! »

« Voit le coté positif Yuan : ce soir pas besoin de te doucher. »Se moqua son père.

Yuan préféré ne pas relever.

« J'aime pas l'eau. »Dit alors Luciole.

« Bon vous venez manger !!!!!!! »Hurla de nouveau Anna et tout le monde vint presque aussitôt s'asseoir, ne voulant surtout pas éveiller la colère de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient l'habitude, tous les jours pratiquement ça se passait comme ça. Yuan avait un don pour s'attirer les foudres de son disciple chéri. A ce moment là, alors que tout le monde riait, parlaient on sonna à leur porte. Ils furent d'abord surpris, ils n'attendaient pas de visites. Puis Angelica alla ouvrir.

« Ca alors quelle surprise !! »

« Salut Angie, ça roule ? »

« Shihodo…Bonjour. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? »

« J'ai à vous parler. Et je voulais voir mon pote Julian !!! »

« Bien, entre. »

La jeune femme dans l'entrée s'exécuta et pénétra dans le salon où tout le monde était attablé. Julian eut un grand sourire en la voyant.

« Shihodo !! Quelle joie !! »

« Salut vieille crotte !! »

« Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je voie ! »Lui fit remarquer son ami.

« Ouais. »

« Oh regardez c'est la dame pipi !! »S'exclamèrent les quintuplés.

« Salut les mioches !! »

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire. »Annonça t-elle, le visage soudain sombre, dur.

Julian la fixa, inquiet.

« Quoi donc ? »

« …Ca ne te gêne pas que j'en parle devant tes gosses ? »

« Non. Je ne veux rien leur cacher.

« Bien. Alors voilà. Il se passe en ce moment des choses…inquiétantes. »

« Inquiétantes ? Du genre ? »

« Du genres des rassemblement important de samouraï, des morts étranges, ce genre de choses. Tout se concentre au niveau du mont Atlanta. »

« Le mont Atlanta ? Mais c'est super loin !! »

« Oui. »

« Shihodo, viens en au fait. Où veut tu en venir ? »

Elle soupira. Oui, elle devait leur dire

« Eh bien…tout porte à croire…que…que l'ex-Roi Rouge est en vie. Et est à l'origine de ces événements. »

Un grand silence pesant suivit cette révélation. Yuan fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Shihodo…tu te moque de nous ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? »

« Non Yuan. C'est la vérité. »

« Mais…on l'a tué !! Je veux dire…on était là quand Kyo l'a… »

« Je le sais bien Shinrei. J'étais dans le coin aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Mais c'est la vérité. »

Ils restèrent tous là, le regard dans le vide. Leur joie et leurs plaisanteries avaient totalement disparues. Maintenant il n'y avait dans leur cœur que de la peur, de l'inquiétude. Savoir que ce…monstre était en vie les terrifiait.

« Julian, je suis venue vous avertir. Vous êtes en danger. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Réfléchis, vous étiez là lors de sa pseudo mort. Il a survécu mais maintenant l'ex Roi Rouge va certainement vouloir se venger de vous, vous qui l'avez détruit. Il cherchera certainement à tous vous éliminer. Alors, je vous le demande : soyez très prudent. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne le supporterais pas parce que…vous êtes mes précieux amis. »

Julian la fixa, surpris. Lui aussi tenait beaucoup à elle et il refusait qu'elle ne soit blessée.

« Shihodo, où habite tu en ce moment ? »

« Hein ? »

« Où habite tu ? »

« Euh…nulle part précisément. Mais…pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une demande à te faire. Reste là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Reste chez nous. Il y a de la place. Toi aussi tu étais la à sa chute. Je refuse de te voir blessée. Alors s'il te plaît reste ici. Je serais plus rassuré. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était touchée par ses paroles mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer comme ça.

« Je… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Anna !!! »

« Oui !! Tout de suite ! Donne tes affaires Shihodo ! »

Ainsi, avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Shihodo se retrouva avec une chambre attitrée dans cette maison. Elle se joignit donc à leur repas qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais alors qu'il parlait, Yuan remarqua un fait inhabituel : Luciole ne mangeait plus, il regardait fixement en direction de la cuisine un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Euh…Luciole, ça va ? »Lui demanda son maître.

« J'aime pas ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Cette fois Yuan était franchement inquiet.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a rien à faire là. »

Yuan fronça les sourcils inquiets. Il savait pertinemment par expérience que les pressentiments de Luciole n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, se révélant souvent exact. Il lui arrivait de se demander si son disciple n'avait pas un don de chaman caché ou un truc du genre. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla à la cuisine, prétextant aller chercher quelque chose. Il y entra et ne vit personne à son grand soulagement. Peut-être Luciole avait-il rêvé pour une fois. Mais il ne relâcha pas la garde pour autant et bien lui en prit car un type surgit de nulle part lui envoya un coup de pied d'une telle force qu'il fit un vol plané jusqu'au salon, n'ayant que eut le temps de se protéger le visage.

« Yuan !!! »

Les autres se levèrent, surpris de voir le jeune homme atterrir si violemment ici et se relever tant bien que mal avant de se baisser pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque

« Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais c'est pas très poli d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper !! »

« C'est vrai. Je suis navré. »

Un jeune homme apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait des yeux d'un vert étincelant, les cheveux noir de jais coupé court avec une simple mèche recouvrant son œil droit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je me présente, je suis Reik. Ravi de vous rencontrer Yuan. »

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Je sais pas mal de chose. Comme par exemple le fait que je ne vais pas vous tuer aujourd'hui. »

Cette fois, ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. Mais qui était ce type ? Pourtant, une personne semblait avoir compris la situation, une personne à laquelle personne ne se serait attendu.

« Vous êtes avec lui pas vrai ? »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? »Questionna Shinrei qui fut superbement ignoré.

« Lui ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

« Si. Vous savez très bien. Si vous êtes là c'est parce qu'il vous l'a ordonné et que vous êtes sous ses ordres »

Reik regarda ce jeune homme avec surprise. Il ne savait pas qui il était mais tout son corps lui disait de s'en méfier car c'était quelqu'un de redoutable. La preuve, il avait découvert les raisons de sa venue ici. Oui, il le trouvait…intéressant.

« Tu as l'air intelligent. Je te félicite d'avoir découvert les raisons de ma visite. Mais malheureusement les gars dans ton genre, je les extermine. »

Yuan, qui avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre quelque chose intervint quand même.

« Je vous déconseille d'essayer de vous approcher d'un seul membre de ma famille si vous ne voulez pas finir en bouillie. »

« Ah oui ? Pour ça il faudrait être plus…prudent. »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Yuan sentit une forte odeur nauséabonde se répandre dans la pièce et vit les autres qui tombaient au sol, évanoui. Il eut beau essayer de résister c'était peine perdue. Il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience. Une fois tout le monde à terre, Reik eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Bien, vous savez ce que nous a dit le roi rouge. On ne les tues pas. On en emmène un ou deux, histoire d'avoir des otages. Il veut les faire souffrir. Avant de les exterminer. »

« Bien chef. »Répondirent ses hommes. « On emmène qui ? »

Reik eut un moment de réflexion et sourit.

« Hm…ce type. De tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouve intéressant. Et cet ancien sage, Yuan a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Après on se tire. »

Sur ces mots Reik tourna les talons, toujours souriant tandis que ses hommes le suivaient en emmenant avec eux Luciole

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Tigre Rouge et les autres discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »Demanda Bonten

« Aucune idée. »

C'est alors qu'un domestique entra dans la pièce, il avait l'air plutôt mal en point.

« Sire…sauvez vous… »

« Takei ?? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Partez…vite…ces hommes sont très fort…c'est vous qu'ils cherchent. »Lui dit le dénommer Takei avant de perdre connaissance.

« Quoi ?? »

Un grand « BOUM » signe du fracas de la porte fut sa réponse.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Nous vous cherchions justement….oh et Kyo aux yeux de démons est avec vous aussi !! Tant mieux, c'est un avantage ! »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon nom est Iroko et je suis ici en mission. J'ai pour ordre de vous tuer. »

« Quoi ?? »

« Et oui, ordre de mon patron. Vous le connaissez je crois, il se fait appeler l'ex-Roi Rouge »

Ces paroles furent un coup de massue pour la bande qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Alors il était en vie ?

« Que…impossible…comment…. »Bafouilla Yuya.

« Surpris ? C'est normal. »

Puis sans crier gare, les hommes derrière lui se jetèrent sur eux et une bataille commença. Ils avaient pour le moment l'avantage mais eux avaient l'avantage du nombre. Tigre Rouge s'en sortait très bien tout comme Bonten, Akari et Kyo. Mahiro essayait tant bien que mal de résister mais sa grossesse lui causait un sacré handicap. Quant à Yuya, passer 3 ans en compagnie de Kyo lui avait été bénéfique puisque aucun de ses adversaire ne s'en était pour le moment sorti, subissant les coup destructeur du petit sabre muramasa que la jeune femme avait toujours sur elle. Cependant, même si elle avait appris à se défendre, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune fille ordinaire et ne pourrait bientôt plus suivre. Heureusement, Bonten lui vint en aide. Mais alors qu'ils se battaient et que la victoire était proche, le dénommer Iroko fit signe à ses hommes d'arrêter et se tourna vers la petite bande un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il tenait par un bras Yuya qui tentait vainement de se dégager.

« Yuya !! Lâche la !! »S'exclama Akari

« Non. Vous êtes vraiment naïf. Mais j'ai rempli ma mission. »

« Je croyais que c'était tous nous tuer la mission. »

« Non. Ce serait trop simple. Mon maître a beaucoup souffert, il veut que vous aussi vous souffriez. Et apparemment cette fille est utile. Ma mission était de la récupérer. C'est fait, je vais donc prendre congé. Nous nous reverrons. »

« Attends !! »S'exclama Kyo

Trop tard. Il venait de partir avec ses hommes, emmenant au passage SA planche à pain. Encore une fois. Elle avait encore disparue sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

* * *

L'ex Roi Rouge était tranquillement en train de lire quand des voix le tirèrent de sa lecture.

« Majesté ? »

« Oui ? Ah Iroko et Reik !! Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, j'ai pu récupérer la fille. Vous aviez raison, Kyo aux yeux de démons était bien chez Hidetada Tokugawa. »

« Bien, bien…Et toi Reik ? Chez ce cher Yuan ? »

« Tout c'est bien passé aussi. Comme vous l'aviez demandé j'ai emmené un otage avec moi. Un jeune homme. »

« Bien. De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Je ne connaît pas son nom. Mais Yuan avait l'air très proche de lui. Il m'a beaucoup intrigué. »

L'ex roi rouge sourit, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait de Luciole.

« Bien. La première phase de ma vengeance est donc terminée. Ils doivent tous mourir. Attendons de voir comment ils réagiront à la disparition de deux d'entre eux. Les autres les rejoindrons bientôt. »

Puis il prit congé de ses deux serviteurs dévoués.


	4. Tous réunis

Note: Autre chapitre!! Il est plutôt court

CHAPITRE IV : Tous réunis

Alors que Yukimura discutait avec Akira, Saizo et Jinpachi et Tokito avec Kosuke et Sakuya, Sasuke arriva en trombe.

« Yukimura !! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? »

« On a reçu un message. »

« Un message ? De qui ? »

« Du fils à papa. »

« Tigre Rouge ? »S'exclama Akira

« Ah oui ? Ca doit vraiment être important. Que dit-il ? »

« Qu'il sera là d'ici deux jour. Il est avec Kyo. Ils doivent nous parler d'un truc important. »

« Kyo est avec lui ?? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler mais ça à l'air urgent. Il a dit qu'il en avait envoyé un aussi à Yuan et sa famille. On en saura plus dans deux jours. »

« Bon, très bien. Je t'avoue que ça m'inquiètes un peu toute cette histoire. »

« Moi aussi. »

Akira ne dit rien mais on pouvait clairement voir son inquiétude dans son expression (je peux pas dire ses yeux, il est aveugle). Yukimura le comprenait, après tout Tigre Rouge n'était-il pas son meilleur ami ?

« T'inquiète pas je suis sûr que ça va. »Lui dit-il

« Moi inquiet ? N'importe quoi Yukimura !! Je me demanda simplement ce qu'à pu faire ce fils à papa. »

Yukimura sourit mais il n'était pas dupe.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard. Tigre Rouge et les autres arrivèrent enfin au mont Kudo. Mahiro était resté auprès du père de Tigre Rouge, celui-ci refusant catégoriquement qu'elle vienne. Ils furent accueillis par Saizo. 

« Monsieur Tigre Rouge !! Monsieur Bontenmaru ! Monsieur Kyo aux yeux de démons !! Mademoiselle Akari ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !! »

« Merci Saizo. Toujours aussi poli en tout cas. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que le mademoiselle n'est pas nécessaire ! »Lui dit Akari

« Oui, tu peut te contenter d'un monsieur Tokichi… »

On ne sut jamais ce que voulait dire Bonten, celui se retrouvant à embrasser le sol tandis qu'Akari se frottait les mains, satisfaite.

« Mon petit Bonten !! Quel plaisir !!! Kyo, comment vas-tu ? Ton père va bien Tigre Rouge ? Toujours aussi jolie Akari !! »Les salua alors Yukimura tandis qu'ils entraient dans le salon, tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

« Salut Yuki. »Lui dit Bonten.

Ils entrèrent et furent très surpris de voir Akira et Tokito assis en train de se disputer.

« Akira, tu va mourir !!! »

« Mais oui, si je t'écoutais je serais mort tout les jours ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un… »

« Ts !! Pas d'injure !! Tu n'es pas chez toi voyons !! »

« Oh et c'est un type qui met ses pieds sur la table qui parle !! »

Akira tiqua mais ne dit rien car il aperçut Kyo et eut un grand sourire.

« 'Kyo !!!! Ravi de te revoir !! »

« Salut Akira. T'as l'air en forme. Et elle aussi. »Le salua Kyo

« Ca va, ça va. »

« Entrez asseyez vous !! Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de Yuan et après nous pourrons discuter. »

« Vous voulez du thé ? »demanda Sakuya

« Non, c'est gentil. »

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

« Où est Yuya ? Elle était bien avec vous ? »

Leurs visages s'assombrirent.

« Eh bien en fait, c'est en partie pour ça qu'on est là… »

Mais Bonten ne poursuivit pas que Saizo arriva suivit de Yuan, Julian, Shinrei, Shihodo et Antony qui avait insisté pour venir.

« Salut tout le monde !! »Les salua le forgeron.

Puis une fois toutes les retrouvailles effectué ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans ce salon.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu voulais tous nous voir Tigre Rouge ? »

« Euh, oui…en fait…il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« Quel genre ? »

« Du genre carrément catastrophique. »

Il se tut et Yuan en profita pour intervenir.

« Tiens, Yuya n'est pas là ? »

« Oui, je l'avais déjà fait remarquer. Mais, je viens de voir, vous avez largué Luciole ? »

Yuan baissa les yeux, le regard triste.

« Non. Il s'est passé un truc chez nous… »

« Ah oui ? Vous aussi ? »

« Oui… »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »Demanda Akira

Yuan ne dit rien de plus, les yeux baissés et c'est Julian qui reprit.

« En fait…nous avons été attaqué chez nous. Et suite à cette attaque…eh bien… »

« Luciole a disparu. Ces types qui nous ont attaqué ont jeté une poudre somnifère. Et quand on s'est réveillé, il n'était plus là. Ils l'ont probablement emmené. »Termina Shinrei.

Tout les autres les regardèrent, stupéfaits.

« Ca alors…quelle…coïncidence !! »

« Coïncidence ? Comment ça ? »

« C'est ça qui s'est passé chez moi. Nous avons été attaqué aussi et…Yuya a été enlevée. »

« Quoi ??? Mais qui a fait ça ? »

« C'est là que c'est étrange. Ce type nous a certifié travailler pour… »

« Cette enflure d'ex Roi Rouge. »Termina Kyo.

Ils le regardèrent bouche bée, sauf Yuan peu surpris à cette annonce.

« Quoi ?? Mais…il est mort non ? On l'a tué ?? »

« Faut croire que non. »Fit Bonten.

« Ca alors, si je m'était attendu à ça… »Dit Yukimura

« J'ai une question. »Intervint alors Tokito

« Eh bien, lève la main et on te répondra. »

« La ferme Akira ! »

« Moi ce que je disais… »

Tokito ne releva pas.

« Pourquoi l'ex-Roi Rouge a fait enlevé Yuya ? A quoi ça va lui servir ? »

« Eh bien…sûrement pour nous attirer et tous nous avoir d'un coup. »

« Mais c'est idiot, on ne va pas tous y aller, il doit le savoir !! »

« Oui, c'est justement pour ça qu'il a décidé de faire enlever quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Luciole…il lui fallait au moins deux d'entre nous pour avoir une chance de tous nous attirer et il savait bien qu'on viendrait les sauver de toute façon. »Annonça Julian.

« C'est lui aussi que a… »

« Ca ne fait aucun doute. »

Ils réfléchirent tous alors à un moyen de les tirer de là.

« Ils faut qu'on les retrouvent. Pour ça, il faut retrouver L'ex Roi Rouge. »

« Il est au mont Atlanta. Ne demandez pas comment je le sais, j'ai mes sources. »Dit Shihodo

« Le mont Atlanta…c'est pas la porte d'à côté »marmonna Bonten

« On va y aller. »Fit Kyo catégorique

« Oui, mais…tous ? »

« Non. Les fidèles toutou de Yukimura vont rester là par exemple »

Les dits toutous virent rouge.

« C'est qui les toutous ? T'veux t'battre ? Tu m'cherches ? »Gronda Kamanosuke

« Allons, du calme. Kyo veut dire qu'il vaut mieux que vous gardiez la maison. »

« Vous n'irez pas seul monsieur Yukimura !! »

« Je serais avec Kyo. »

« Je viens aussi. Yuya est une amie. »Dit Sasuke

« Oh tu t'inquiète pour moi mon petit Sasuke !! Viens dans mes bras !! »

« Lâche moi !! »

Les autres sourirent en voyant le jeune ninja essayer de se dégager des bras de son maître.

« Bon, donc qui vient ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser le beau rôle !! En plus ce salaud m'a humilié !! »Fit Bonten

« Mon Kyo aura besoin de moi !! Je viens ! »Dit Akari

« Je voudrait beaucoup vous accompagner mais…je vous fait confiance. Vous la sauverez. Moi, je dois rester avec Mahiro. »Les informa Tigre Rouge.

« Mahiro ? Attends fils à papa, tu… »

« Eh oui !! Mr Tokugawa va être papa !! »

« C'est super ça !! »Dit Yukimura avec joie.

Tigre Rouge ne dit rien.

« Bon, sinon ? »Les rappela Kyo

« Hm désolé..Moi pas la peine de demander. »Dit Akira, sa main sur le menton

« Moi c'est évident, je dois sauver mon abruti de disciple. »Dit Yuan

« Je serai bien venu mais j'ai une famille à nourrir et puis je ne sais pas…ça va me faire des vacances de plus voir la tête de mon crétin de fils. »

« C'est moi le crétin ? »

« Qui d'autre Yuan ? »

« GR…. »

« Je viens. »

« Antony… »

« Non, je veux venir avec vous ! Luciole est un ami ! »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Je veux donner une bonne raclée à l'ex Roi Rouge. Je viens aussi. »Dit Shinrei

« Bon, c'est décidé alors !! On va faire sa fête à l'ex Roi Rouge ! Départ demain matin !! Donc, tout le monde au lit !! »Dit mélodieusement Yukimura.

Ils discutèrent tous encore un peu avant de se décider à aller se coucher, chacun pensant à la journée de demain.


	5. Enfermés

Note: Voilà un autre chap!! Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire!! voilà, bonne lecture

_pensées de Yuya_

**Pensées de Luciole**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE V: Enfermés**_

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser où il se trouvait, c'est-à dire dans une pièce sombre, plutôt étroite, totalement dépourvue de fenêtre. Oui, cet endroit qui était sa maison depuis près de 3 jours. Il sursauta en entendant les pas se raprocher de plus en plus et la porte s'ouvrir, ceci toujours sous les cris apparement féminins, si ses oreilles n'étaient pas défaillantes.

« Tiens, t'as de la compagnie petit veinard!! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que ça signifiait que quelqu'un fut jeter dans sa « chambre » sans douceur en criant de nouveau. Oui,c'était bien une fille il en était sûr maintenant. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant comme d'habitude une faible lumière pénetrer dans la chambre. La nouvelle venue se redressa et epousseta ses vêtements en jurant

« Non mais je te jure, aucun considération...Un kimono tout neuf...Grr ils me le paieront ces sales petits... »

Le jeune homme se redressa pour regarder la nouvelle. Elle était assez grande, blonde les cheveux attaché par un ruban, les yeux verts, il lui semblait la connaître. Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. Il tenta de mieux la voir et son visage lui apparut alors nettement et il en resta stupéfait. Oui, il la connaissait puisqu'il s'agissait de...

« Yuya? »

La concernée tourna la tête, stupéfaite qu'on l'appelle, chercha du regard avant de voir le jeune homme assis par terre qui la regardait. Elle s'avança pour le voir, surprise de ne pas avoir detecté sa présence.

« Qui...Comment connaissez vous mon...Luciole??? »

« Bonjour. »

« Luciole mais... Que fait tu ici? »

« Bonne question. »

« Hein? »

« Je ne sais pas. Et toi? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Je me souviens juste qu'on a été attaqué par ces types et... plus rien. »

« C'est à peu près pareil pour moi. »

« Je vois. Et on est où? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu sais qui nous a fait enlevé? »

« Non, je sais pas. »

Yuya soupira. Elle n'apprendrais rien de plus de cette manière.

« Bon, tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps tu es là? »

« ... ... ... »

« Luciole? »

« ... Je réfléchis... »

Yuya lâcha un autre soupir. Il n'avait pas changé.

« Ca doit faire 3 jours. »

« Je vois. A ton avis qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent? »

Silence

« Luciole? »

« Hein? Quoi? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber. »

Oui, il n'avait VRAIMENT PAS changer. Elle s'assit finalement, rester debout ne servirait à rien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures assis l'un en face de l'autre, en silence. Puis alors qu'ils commençaient à trouver le temps long, un des types-il s'appelait Iroko si Yuya se rappelait bien-entra dans leur chambre de fortune.

« Alors, sympa les retrouvailles? »

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez à la fin? »demanda Yuya

« T'inquiète tu le saura bien assez tôt poupée! En attendant, on t'emprunte ton copain, le patron veut lui parler. »

« Quoi? »demanda Luciole qui venait de se réveiller.

« Allez-y »

Puis sans crier gare 3 type entrèrent et attrapèrent Luciole pour le sortir de la pièce, le tout sans aucune douceur bien évidemment.

« Luciole! Eh!! Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?? Où vous l'emmenez? »

« Ca te regarde pas. T'inquiète pas, il va revenir ton pote! Ca servirait à rien de le tuer tout de suite! Mais...Je te garantis pas qu'il sera en pleine forme. »

Il éclata d'un rire froid avant de fermer la porte au nez de Yuya qui était très inquiète. Elle avait peur de ce que ces types pourraient faire à son ami. _Kyo je t'en prie viens nous chercher!! Je t'en prie!! Sauve nous!!_

* * *

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte d'un rouge sang ornée de pierres, portes auquelles le dénomé Iroko frappa avant d'entrer et d'annoncer

« Il est là. »

« Bien. Faites le donc entrer. »

Luciole fut poussé en avant pour le forcer à entrer et il se retrouva alors face...à l'ex-Roi Rouge. Il ecarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Bonjour Luciole-ou devrais je dire Keikoku. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. »lança froidement Luciole.

« Oh quelle hostilité!! Enfin ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Moi en tout je suis heureux de voir ici dans ma nouvelle demeure un de ceux qui m'ont si gentiment éliminé ou plutôt on essayer de me tuer puisque comme tu le vois je suis ici. »

« Vous êtes plutôt en forme pour un mort. »dit amèrement Luciole. En vérité il avait peur. Oui, une seule personne au monde arrivait à lui faire ressentit tant de peur, de crainte. Et elle étit en face de lui. Après tout, il avait presque faillit les tuer. Et il avait été dans la capacité de faire de lui et des autres mibus de simples poupée. Sa simple existence était...terrifiante tout simplement. L'ex Roi Rouge se leva alors et Luciole se raidit. Il craignait le pire pour la suite. Oui, le pire. Et il risquait de ne pas avoir tort.

* * *

Yuya attendait, anxieuse dans leur cellule le retour de Luciole ou plutôt elle espérait son retour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire et ça la terrifiait. Elle était même surprise de sa propre inquiétude. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle comme ça? D'accord, Luciole état un ami très cher pour elle mais là...c'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter la simple idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle était très troublé de cette façon de penser. D'habitude elle n'avait ce genre de pensées que pour Kyo. Alors pourquoi?

Ce ne fut finalement que quelques heures plus tard que Yuya vit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle releva la tête, éblouie par la lumière intense qui pénétra dans la pièce et elle vit alors ces types lâcher quelque chose dans la pièce, quelque chose qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle s'avança et vit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de...Luciole!! Elle se précipita pour voir s'il était en vie et à son grand soulagement, elle sentit son pouls, faible certe, mais présent.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait? »

« Moi? Rien du tout! »

Puis il sortit en ricanant, suivit de ses hommes. Yuya le maudit intérieurement et s'approcha de Luciole pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Luciole, ça va? »

« ...Je crois... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait? »

« Je vais bien. »la coupa le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui, même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Tu es sûr? »insista tout de même la jeune femme

« Yuya, c'est bon. Je te dit que ça va. »

« Bien. »

Elle n'insista pas plus mais quand Luciole se leva, il fit quelques pas avant de tomber au sol en se tordant de douleur et elle se précipita vers lui

« Luciole!! Ne bouge plus, arrête!! Ca ne va pas!! Tu dois avoir des côtes cassée! Reste tranquille, je vais regarder ça! »

Malgré les protestations du jeune homme, elle le força à rester tranquille et se rendit compte que pour le soigner, il devait enlever le haut de son habit. Elle rougit un peu en le lui demandant.

« Euh...Luciole? Il faut que tu enlève ton haut...pour que je puisse regarder ta blessure. »

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants avant de s'executer d'un geste hésitant. Yuya vit alors qu'il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le torse, et de gros hématomes au niveau de l'abdomen. L'ex Roi Rouge n'y avait pas été de main morte en tout cas. Bizarrement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle soignait ses blessures,elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise et voulait en finir au plus vite, pour cacher son malaise. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. C'était pourtant normal de le voir torse nu pour le soigner, alors pourquoi avait-elle si chaud? Elle ne comprenait pas. _« Luciole est vraiment bien foutu__** »**_pensa t-elle, avant de secouer la tête _Mais à quoi je pense moi!! Allons Yuya ressaisis toi ma vieille!!_

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était vraiment beau et à regarder un peu plus que nécessaire le haut de son corps dénudé. Luciole du sentir son regard insistant car il leva la tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur et elle tourna aussitôt la tête. _Bonjour la discression!! Mais pourquoi je devrais être discrète? C'est pas comme si je le matais...Si c'est exactement ça! Oh bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

Luciole avait mal. Très mal. Oui, cette fois l'ex roi rouge ne l'avais pas loupé. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais pourtant quand Yuya lui demanda si ça allait, il répondit que oui. Quel mensonge! Cependant il ne put pas mentir longtemps quand en se levant, il ne parvint pas à rester debout!**Et merde!!**

Yuya s'approcha de lui et commença à le soigner. **Elle est si gentille. Je suis content de la revoir. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où j'éspérait la revoir.** Il était maintenant torse nu, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de le soigner. Il était plonger dans ses pensées quand il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Il se tourna vers Yuya pour l'interroger du regard et elle tourna bien vite les yeux en rougissant. Il fronça les sourcils. **Je rêve ou elle était en train de me regarder? Non, je me fais des idées...Pourquoi me regarderait-elle? Elle a Kyo. Oui, Yuya est la copine de Kyo. Il a bon goût je dois dire. Elle est vraiment belle. Mais a quoi je pense? Non, ce n'est pas bien!! Je ne dois pas penser à elle comme ça! Ce n'est pas bien.**

Luciole, perdu dans ses pensées n'entendit pas Yuya l'appeler tout de suite.

« Luciole? »

«... »

« Luciole? »

« ... »

« LUCIOLE!!!!! »

« Hein? »

« A quoi tu penses? J'ai fini, tu peux remettre ton haut. »

« Ah. »

Il se rabhilla. Il aurait jurer voir une éclair de déception dans les yeux de Yuya.

**Raaah maudite fausses idées!! Pourquoi serait-elle déçue?? Je deviens fou!! Et pourquoi est ce que tout à coup j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras?? Non, il ne faut pas!!**

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à se dévisager comme ça, sans rien dire puis ils s'assirent tout les deux à un côté opposé sans parler, plongés dans leurs pensées. Soudain Yuya eut un tremblement.

« Tu as froid? »

« Ou...oui »

« Viens. »

Luciole l'invita à s'approcher de lui, toujours aussi impassible, comme si c'était normal. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se coller à lui qui la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui frotter energiquement le dos pour la réchauffer. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était devenue toute rouge à ce contact.

_POV YUYA_

_Humm... Je suis si bien là... ça fais du bien, son contact est si chaud...Non!! Je ne dois pas penser ça!! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce simple contact me met il dans cet état?? Ce n'est pas normal! Je ne dois pas penser comme ça!! Pourtant... j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête pas, je suis si bien ici, dans ses bras..._

**POV LUCIOLE**

**Je la vois, elle tremble. Je l'invite naturellement près de moi, je la réchauffe comme je peux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler à ce contact, sa peau est si douce...Elle se serre un peu plus contre moi sans savoir à quel point cette proximité m'est insuportable...C'est la copine de Kyo, ne l'oublie pas,pas de bêtise!! Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant qu'elle soit toujours ici, contre moi, pour se réchauffer...**

* * *

Alors? Sont-y pas mimi tout les deux? lol des suggestions pour la suite? 


	6. A la quête du mont Atlanta

Note:Voici enfin le chapitre 6! J'ai enfin finit!! il y a en tout 10 chapitres plus un épilogue!! voilà!

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VI: Au mont Atlanta**_

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils étaient partis du mont Kudo pour rejoindre le mont Atlanta. Et ils arrivaient bientôt à destination. Plus ils approchaient, plus leur appréhension grandissait. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas, ils se faisaient du souci pour leurs amis. Mais bon, pour le moment leur occupation était de trouver un endroit où dormir. Depuis le début, ils avaient décidés d'une répartition précise pour les chambres, faisant des groupes afin de ne prendre qu'une chambre pour deux, pour les économie

_**Flash Back**_

_Premier jour. Ils avançaient assez vite, probablement dans l'espoir d'arriver plus tôt à destination. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là. Finalement, après une journée de marche éprouvante, ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit pour dormir. Ils trouvèrent une auberge pas trop chère mais convinrent que pour plus de facilité dans les économies, il serait mieux de dormir à deux par chambre._

_« Bien, alors des proposition? »dit Yukimura_

_« De quel genre? » _

_« Du genre qui dort avec qui? Ne vous battez pas pour moi surtout!! »_

_« Ca risque pas! »Ricana Bonten_

_Grossière erreur._

_« Ce n'est pas très gentil mon petit Bonten, aurait tu donc peur de moi, toi qui est toujours pu... »_

_« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRMEEEEEEEEEEE!! »Hurla le concerné au bord de l'infarctus._

_« Bon, sérieusement? »demanda Akira, agacé_

_« Je propose qu'on tire au sort!! »proposa Akari et tout le monde fut forcer d'accepter, sous peine de voir tout ses secrets dévoilé au grand jour._

_Le tirage au sort s'effectua et Akari se fit une joie d'annoncer les résultats qui risquaient forts de ne pas plaire à tout le monde._

_« Alors, Yukimura avec Bonten »_

_Grand sourire victorieux de Yukimura et soupir désespéré de Bonten._

_« Moi avec Yuan »_

_Grand sourire quelque peu pervers de Yuan, soupir à la fois heureux et déçu d'Akari (elle n'est pas avec Kyo mais ça aurait pu être pire)_

_« Akira avec Tokito »_

_Soupir et cri de frustration des deux concernés_

_« Kyo avec Sasuke »_

_Petit sourire de soulagement de Kyo, soulagé car Sasuke ne le gonflerais pas, impassibilité du côté de Sasuke._

_« Et enfin Shinrei avec Antony »_

_Pas de réactions, ils s'en fichent._

_« Bien maintenant que les couples sont formés... »_

_« Quels couples?? »hurlèrent Akira et Tokito, choqué et Shinrei et Antony, trouvant le mot un peu mal utilisé dans le contexte._

_« Du calme...je le disais au figuré! »_

_« T'as intérêt! »grogna Akira d'humeur exécrable._

_« Ce que tu es impulsif mon petit Akira... »_

_« Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-petit-Akira!! »Pesta t-il_

_Pas de réponse._

_« Bref, tout le monde au lit!! »_

_« Depuis quand tu commandes? »lança Bonten_

_Mal lui en pris puisqu'il se retrouva à 3 mètres de là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire_

_Après cette petite décision, ils allèrent tous se coucher._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ainsi, comme ce jour là ils prirent 5 chambres et allèrent déposer leurs affaires à l'intérieur avant de se réunir à l'extérieur pour parler de leur avancée et du moyen de sauver leurs amis prisonniers.

« Bien. Alors pour commencer où on en est? »Demanda Bonten

« Par rapport à quoi? »

« A notre destination finale! »

Ils réfléchirent tous et Yukimura fut le premier à lui répondre.

« On en a encore pour environ 2 jours de marches avant d'arriver au mont Atlanta. Après faudra le traverser ce qui ne seras pas simple parce qu'à mon avis on nous attend là bas de pied ferme. »

« Qu'ils viennent, je vais les liquider! »affirma Kyo.

« Allons du calme Kyo... »Sourit Yukimura

« Et ensuite, on fera quoi? »

« Humm...J'userai de mon charme naturel auprès de ce cher Roi Rouge et tout rentrera dans l'ordre »

« Imbécile!! On est sérieux!! »Le réprimanda Sasuke

« Tu es trop chou quand tu t'énerves mon petit Sasuke »

« Yukimura la ferme!! »

Le concerné éclata de rire avant de finalement abdiquer devant son jeune guerrier.

« Bon, reprenons notre sérieux. »

« Je crains que ça soit dur pour toi Yukimura »fit remarquer Bonten

Pas de réponse.

« Si on en revenait à nos moutons? »dit Yuan, quelque peu exaspéré

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Donc, une fois là bas on fera quoi ? »

« On improvisera ! »dit Bonten

« En voilà une bonne idée !! Mais pour l'heure, au lit !! »Termina Yukimura, s'attirant des regards noirs.

« On est pas des gosses Yukimura ! »S'exclama Sasuke, vexé

« Techniquement, toi si tu en es un…Je te rappelle que tu n'as que 15 ans ! »

« Ra la ferme !! »

Puis bientôt, tous désertèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la chambre de Yukimura

« … Et c'est à ce moment là que je lui ai dit… »

« RAAAHHH !! Yukimura tait toi !! » S'exclama Bonten à bout de nerf. Cela durait en effet depuis près d'une heure, depuis qu'ils étaient censés être parti se coucher en fait. Yukimura ne se taisait pas une seconde au grand désespoir de Bonten qui ne le supportait plus.

« Yukimura, je veux dormir d'accord ? Alors je suis content que tu sois fier de ton petit Sasuke mais je n'en peux plus de t'entendre alors TAIS TOI !! »

« Oh !! Honte à toi mon petit Bonten !! Oserais-tu dire que mon petit Sasuke est sans importance ?? Il en sera profondément vexé tu sais ? »

_« Lui au moins il doit dormir ! Et à mon avis il n'en aura rien à cirer !! Mais comment il fait pour le supporter bon sang ? » Songea un Bonten plus que désespéré._

Malheureusement pour lui, Yukimura finit par se taire environ 2 heures plus tard, soit environ 6 heures avant l'heure de leur départ.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la chambre de Kyo

Kyo était allongé dans son lit tranquillement et écoutait patiemment Sasuke qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le questionner. Mais étant donné que c'était lui, Kyo l'écoutait attentivement ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si ça avait été Bonten ou Yukimura

« A ton avis Kyo, on va les retrouver Yuya et Luciole ? Je sais que t'es inquiet surtout pour Yuya…C'est Bonten qui me l'a dit. Tu pense qu'on va y arriver ? »

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route je les tues. »

Sasuke esquissa un bref sourire.

« Je le savais. Moi aussi j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait et tant qu'il est en vie, je ne serais pas satisfait. Je vais le tuer ! »Cracha-t-il en repensant aux créatures de la forêt. Et notamment à Kotaro.

Puis après cette brève discussion, ils se turent sans pour autant s'endormir, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la chambre d'Akira

Pendant qu'Akira se changeait avant de se coucher, Tokito était tranquillement installée sur son lit, réfléchissant. Puis soudain,

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Akira sortit en courant de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un boxer n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler autre chose en entendant le hurlement de la jeune fille

« Quoi ?? Quoi ?? »

« Là…un cafard !! »

Akira fixa alors par terre la minuscule petite bestiole et regarda Tokito abasourdi

« Attends, c'est pour ça que t'as hurlé ?? »

« J'ai horreur de ces bestioles !! Tue le Akira !! Tue leeeeeeeeeee !! »

Le jeune homme soupira et alla écraser l'insecte sous le regard inquisiteur de sa charmante colocataire.

« Ca y'est ? »

« Oui, votre ennemi mortel est inoffensif princesse ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle !! »S'écria Tokito en voyant Akira qui pouffait de rire

« Avoue que si. Tu es un samouraï très fort, tu tue des gens avec des cartes de tarot mais tu as peur d'un petit cafard. Je trouve ça assez ironique moi. »

« La ferme !!...Et va t'habiller !! »Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant quand elle se rendit compte qu'Akira était toujours en tenue très légère.

Il rougit à son tour et s précipita dans la salle de bain, sans voir le regard un brin déçu de Tokito qui malgré ses dires n'avait pas trouvé ça gênant du tout de voir le garçon qui lui plaisait en simple boxer. Elle soupira et ils finirent par se coucher.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la chambre d'Akari

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie que Yuan et Akari parlait de tout et de rien, essayant en vain de trouver le sommeil. En effet, bien qu'ils veuillent faire croire le contraire, notamment en adoptant un ton enjoué, ils se faisaient un sang d'encre pour leurs deux amis et espérait vraiment arriver à temps pour les sauver. Ils finirent par redevenir silencieux. Mais Akari ne put s'empêcher de confier ses inquiétudes à son compagnon de chambre.

« Yuan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois…qu'on vas les retrouver ? »

L'ex sage leva la tête vers la « jeune fille », surpris par l'hésitation dans sa voix. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Même s'il ne voyait pas, le jeune homme ressentait cela rien qu'au ton de sa voix et pouvait presque voir son regard empli de doutes.

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. Et il est hors de question que je rentre sans mon idiot de disciple. »

Akari eut un petit sourire en coin

« Tu tient à lui. »

« Hein ? »

« Luciole. Il compte beaucoup pour toi. »

« Mouais…possible. »

« Mais oui. Même si tu le traite d'imbécile. Je le sais, ton père fait pareil. »

Yuan la fixa, sceptique.

« Hein ? »

« Oui. Quand il parle de toi, il te traite tout le temps d'abruti. Mais pourtant il t'aime énormément. C'est pareil pour toi avec Luciole. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là mais…c'est vrai qu'il me manquera. »

Akari sourit puis le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sombrent finalement dans le sommeil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la chambre de Shinrei

Aucun des deux garçons ne prononçait un seul mot, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la manière dont-ils allaient pouvoir venir en aide à leurs amis, sans se faire tuer évidemment. Et plus ils réfléchissaient, moins ils ne voyaient de solution. Shinrei finit par soupirer d'agacement avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil réparateur tandis qu'Antony lui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il considérait Luciole comme son frère, il était son meilleur ami et il ne parvenait pas à se rassurer sur son sort. Il savait qu'ils devraient agir vite. De tous, il était le seul à n'avoir jamais affronter l'ex Roi Rouge et bien qu'il le cache, ça le terrifiait. Il savait qu'il avait bien faillit tuer Yuan et même les autres. Il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que vers 4 heures du matin et il fut très agité.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yukimura qui était le premier levé réveilla tout le monde à l'aube et ils repartirent en direction du mont Atlanta dans lequel deux personnes que nous connaissons bien parvenaient enfin à trouver le sommeil, serré l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Rapprochement et séparation

Notes: Voici la suite!!

Réponses aux reviews:

**Nadeishiko:** Eh bien en fait je suis moi aussi une adepte du Kyo/Yuya et je voulais essayer un autre couple pour voir! Mais bon...la fin te reserve des surprises voilà j'espère que çette suite te plaira aussi

**Daffy from the GoldenFreaks: **Merci pour ton review! Je sais bien que les boxer n'existait pas!! Mais bon, il faut imaginer lol! En fait c'est que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre donc désolé si ça remet un peu l'époque en cause!! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'on s'y pert un peu j'avais pas fait attention! Merci, je vais en tenir compte!Voilà j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!!

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VII: Rapprochement et attaque**_

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés là dans cette pièce à l'abri du monde extérieur, de la lumière. Deux semaines qu'ils espéraient un changement, un miracle. Mais rien ne se passait. Ils étaient toujours deséspérement seuls. Et pourtant beaucoup de chose s'étaient passées. Par exemple, Yuya et Luciole s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Désormais, ils ne s'imaginaient plus loin l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, Yuya ne puvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, notamment vis à vis de Kyo. Certes, elle ne faisait rien de mal, après tout elle et Luciole n'étaient que de très bons amis. Mais parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir des pensées qui dépassaient le stade de l'amitié envers son camarade d'infortune et à ces moments là, elle s'en voulait. Pourtant, elle aimait Kyo elle en était sûre. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas insensible à Luciole. Elle était complètement perdue, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Et pour ne rien arranger, il lui semblait que Luciole avait perçu son malaise puisque depuis près de deux jours il était très distant comme s'il voulait la laisser seule avec ses démons. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais une chose était sûre: elle devrait faire un choix.

De son côté Luciole était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était ici, à la torture qui lui avait été infligé, à sa crainte de ne jamais revoir ses amis, à son rapprochement avaec Yuya, à sa découverte sur lui-même. Car, oui il avait réaliser une chose qu'il pensait improbable au cours de ces deux semaines de captivité auprès de Yuya: la jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait pas à proprement parler d'amour mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle ça c'était une évidence. Mais une chose le stoppait pourtant: elle était censée être en couple avec Kyo. Il était un peu perdu dans ses sentiments à cause de ce « léger » détail. Et si plus d'une fois Yuya lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle et de freiner ce qu'il ressentait. Et il la savait perturbée aussi. C'est pour cela que depuis un certain temps il l'évitait presque, il devait réflechir.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de leur « chambre » s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts pénétrer dans la pièce avec un plateau repas en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Eh bien, vous êtes bien silencieux tout les deux. »lança-t-il alors aux deux jeunes gens qui sursautèrent en entendant la voix intruse. Ils se détendirent quand ils reconnurent son propriétaire qui n'était autre que Reik, un des hommes de mains du roi rouge

« Ah tu m'as fait peur!! »lança Yuya

« Désolé. »

Luciole sourit en le saluant. Un point positif à cette captivité: ils s'étaient fait un nouvel ami. Oui, Luciole et Yuya avait sympathisé avec ce jeune homme mystérieux et peu bavard qui servait le roi rouge. C'était arrivé un jour où le roi rouge avait ressenti comme un besoin de se défouler et avait une nouvelle fois drôlement amoché le jeune maître du feu qui avait été ramené dans leur « cellule » par un petit groupe d'homme comme chaque fois, commandé par Reik. Sauf que ce jour là, contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune homme n'était pas parti tout de suite et avait décidé d'aider Yuya à le soigner. Bien que réticente, elle l'avait laissé faire et s'était apperçut qu'il n'était pas comme elle le pensait, froid et cruel mais au contraire doté d'un grand coeur. Il leur avait alors appris qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité servir l'ex roi rouge de son plein gré mais que c'était à cause de sa famille qu'il avait dû le faire, notamment de son père. Et il avait avoué qu'autant que son frère était dévoué au roi et à ce qui restait des mibus, lui ne ressentait que de l'aversion pour eux et souhaitait plus que tout s'enfuir, chose malheureusement impossible s'il tenait à la vie. Ils avaient alors sympathisé et depuis Reik s'arrangeait toujours pour leur apporter leur repas pour parler un peu avec eux. Du moins, tant que personne ne s'appercevrait de rien. Et il s'était aussi juré de trouver un moyen de faire sortir ses nouveaux amis de là dans le dos du roi. Et accessoirement de son frère.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne risque rien à rester comme ça avec nous? »lui demanda Yuya

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais assurer mes arrières. Et je suis très doué pour trouver des excuses bidon. Sans me vanter bien sûr »la rassura son ami

« Mouais. »dit Luciole, pas convaincu.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à parler de tout et de rien puis Reik finit par s'en aller, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De leur côté, la Kyo-Team après plus d'une semaine de route, était enfin arrivée à destination à savoir le mont Atlanta.

« Ah!! C'est pas trop tôt!! J'en avais marre de marcher!! »S'exclama Bonten en s'étirant.

«Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à se plaindre le vieux? »Demanda Kyo

Bonten tiqua mais préféra opter pour le silence car il préferait éviter de mettre Kyo en colère, déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs...

« Bien, c'est pas que je suis fatigué mais je boirais bien un petit coup de saké moi!! »lança alors joyeusement Yukimura

« Quoi?? Mais t'en a bu un y'a même pas deux heures!! »Protesta Sasuke

« Tu ne comprends pas les plaisirs d'adultes Sasuke, tu es trop jeune! »

Puis, disant ces mots Yukimura s'assit et permis une petite sortie à son amant le plus fidèle appelé saké au grand désespoir de Sasuke qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que cette simple bouteille avait de particulier.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer les garçons, mais pas de pause!! On a pas le temps! Et pour info, Kyo est en train de partir sans nous! »Intervint Akari en voyant Yukimura et Bonten assis, bouteille à la main.

« Quoi?? Mais je suis crevé moi!! »Se plaignit Bonten

« Allons allons mon petit Bonten!! Un peu de nerf!! »Lui dit Yukimura en se levant pour emboîter le pas à Kyo, Yuan, Shinrei, Antony, Tokito, Akira, Sasuke et Akari ne laissant bien sûr pas le choix au pauvre sacré du ciel.

« Grr... Je vous déteste!! Je te jure que si on retrouve Luciole il va me le payer!! »

C'est ainsi qu'il pénétrèrent au sein du mont Atlanta pour la dernière phase de leur voyage. L'ambiance était des plus bizarre au sein de la bande, aussi sereine que tendue. Ainsi, Kyo marchait en tête en silence, suivit de près par Akari qui ne cessait de lui parler même si elle était totalement ignorée, Yuan était juste derrière parlant avec Sasuke de son courage quant au fait de cotôyer Yukimura sans cesse. Suivait ensuite Shinrei et Antony, silencieux, Akira et Tokito étaient quant à eux en train de se disputer comme à leur habitude et enfin Bonten et Yukimura fermaient la marche, lesquels étant en train de se chamailler car Yukimura ne cessait de faire des allusions plus qu'explicite au « point faible » de Bonten. Puis après deux bonnes heures de marche, parfois gênée par des pauvres gardes inconscient qui essayaient de les arrêter ils arrivèrent à une intersection qui se séparait en 3 chemins différents.

« Génial! Et maintenant on fait quoi? »Grommela Bonten, de très mauvaise humeur.

« Bonne question!! Une idée? »Demanda Yukimura.

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. »Fit remarquer Yuan

« Ouais. On se sépare. »Poursuivit Akira.

« Excellente idée!! Bon, je vais avec kyo, et vous? »

« Une minute Akari!! Pourquoi tu irai avec Kyo?? »S'exclama Akira

« Parce que!! Mais si tu as peur, tu peux venir avec nous!! »

« Dans tes rêves!! »

« Euh... C'est pas le moment de se battre »Tenta d'intervenir Bonten à sa plus grande idiotie puisqu'il se retrouva transformé en glaçon en un rien de temps.

« Bon eh bien, puisqu'on ne sait pas, je propose qu'on tire au sort!! »Intervint alors Yukimura

« Encore un tirage au sort?? C'est un abonnement?? »Lança Bonten, décongelé

« Je sais pas ce qu'on fait mais grouillez vous, on a pas toute la nuit!! »S'exclama Antony.

« Du calme. On va tirer au sort. Et on ne proteste pas Bonten ou je révèle à tout le monde que tu es encore XXX »

« D'accord!! Tout ce que tu veux!! »S'exclama Bonten, paniqué

Yukimura esquissa le sourire du vainqueur et après quelques disputes le tirage au sort fut enfin effectué.

« Bien alors,ça donne: Kyo-Antony-Sasuke d'un côté; Yuan-Akari-Shinrei de l'autre et enfin Bonten-Akira-Tokito et moi dans le dernier. » Annonça Yukimura

Cette annonce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Bonten qui fondit en larmes en sachant qu'une fois encore il serait avec Yukimura, et il fut pendant de longues minutes inconsolable malgré les mots réconfortant de Tokito**(1)**. Puis après la crise de larmes, les trois groupes se séparèrent et partirent chacuns de leur côtés dans l'obscurité de cette montagne plus que lugubre après s'être fait la promesse de revenir vivant.La dernière phase de la guerre contre le roi rouge venait de commencer et leur réserveraient de nombreux danger comme avant.

**(1)** Je suis désolée, un petit délire avec une cop'!! Je sais, ça casse le mythe!! Mais il fallait que je le fasse! Navrée Bonten!

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu!


	8. La recherche

Notes: Voici la suite!!

Réponse aux reviews

**Shmouf: **Merci de ta visite, je suis ravie que ça te plaise!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!!

**Daffy from the GoldenFreaks: **Merci ça fait plaisir!! Eh bien sache que toi qui aime le Akitoki, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire...enfin je n'en dit pas plus!! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VIII: Le recherche**_

**Du côté de Kyo**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que la petite bande s'était séparée et suivait leur route chacun de leur côté. Kyo, Sasuke et Antony avançaient en silence dans les dédalles d'un couloir sombre, simplement éclairé par la lueur des torches qui parsemaient le mur,couloirs qui au passage étaient très étroits, ne leur permettant pas de passer à plus d'une personne à la fois. Et enfin, après plus d'une heure et demi de marche de cette manière le petit groupe déboucha enfin sur un endroit où le couloir s'agrandissait, signalant enfin une progression et un soulagement, ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer. Même s'ils ne se plaignaient pas, ils n'en pensaient en effet pas moins et une petite pause ne serait pas de refus. Cela ne les empâcha pas de se montrer très prudent, en effet ce débouché était l'endroit idéal où ils pouvaient se faire surprendre. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils sortirent enfin de ce couloir « lugubre » comme l'avait si bien décrit Antony et s'arrêtèrent enfin. Antony se laissa tomber par terre en soupirant tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait doucement et que Kyo sortait sa fidèle cigarette histoire de se détendre un peu.

« Ah ça fait du bien!! A votre avis on est encore loin? »Demanda Antony

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne voyait pas cet endroit aussi grand! En plus, rien ne nous garanti qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche!! Kyo, une idée? »Lui répondit Sasuke

« ...On trouveras ce qu'on trouveras. De toute manière, du moment qu'on peux exterminer pour de bon ce foutu clan mibu moi ça me va! Même si je veux m'occuper de ce satané roi rouge moi-même »Répondit le démon aux yeux rouges.

Aucun de ses deux compagnons ne répondit,se contentant de se regarder. Ils comprenaient ce que voulait dire Kyo. Il était évident qu'il pensait à Yuya. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le lui reprocher. Après tout ce n'était pas le première fois qu'elle disparaissait sous ses yeux mais cette fois ci avait dû être pour lui la pire.Voir la femme qu'on aime être enlevée sous nos yeux sans être capable de l'aider, voilà qui devait être éprouvant. A cette pensée, Sasuke essaya d'imaginer ce que lui ressentirait si ça lui arrivait. Car en effet, il y avait une chose que même Yukimura ignorait à son sujet: il n'était plus célibataire. Le petit Sasuke sortait en effet depuis près d'un an avec une certaine Santéra, ex-général sacré avec qui il avait lié des liens très fort. Il pouvait donc aisément savoir ce que ressentait Kyo, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Santéra il serait près à faire l'impossible pour la sauver. Et il se jura de sauver Yuya coûte que coûte, pour Kyo mais aussi car elle était une très bonne amie. Il jeta alors un regard à son autre compagnon de voyage, Antony. Il semblait lui aussi dans ses pensées et Sasuke sut que lui pensait à leur autre ami disparut, à savoir Luciole. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais il savait par Yuan notemment qu'Antony et Luciole s'entendait à merveiller et était très amis. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Mais, alors qu'ils s'accordaient depuis près de 10 minutes une pause bien méritée, Sasuke entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Il voulut prévenir ses amis mais en voyant Kyo en position de défense et Antony qui s'était levé d'un coup, il sut qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être averti qu'une personne étrangère approchait. Ami ou ennemi? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Du côté de Yuan**

Yuan, Akari et Shinrei avaient quant à eux rencontré un grand couloir très large avant de débouché sur un grand escalier qui descendaient on ne sais où mais probablement dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Ils avançaient doucement mais pas non plus lentement, dans une ambiance quelque peu plus joyeuse que celle de Kyo. Akari et Yuan discutaient en effet joyeusement, riant, parlant de tout et de rien au grand désespoir du pauvre Shinrei qui priait silencieusement et se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour que ses oreilles méritent de subir un tel châtiment. Non pas que le bruit le gêne mais il ne supportait plus de les entendre rire comme ça, il était plutôt calme mais sa patience avait des limites. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe sur les deux personnes les plus bruyante de leur groupe? Il était maudit!

« Non?? Tu es sérieux?? Il t'as vraiment dit ça?? Ca alors!! »S'exclama Akari

« Si si!! Mais bon c'est mon petit frère, donc je lui ai tout de suite pardonné et... »Répondit Yuan

« Vous pouvez pas vous taire un peu?? J'en ai marre de vous entendre!! » S'écria soudain Shinrei, ses nerf ayant finalement lâché.

« Hum? »Lancèrent Yuan et Akari en même temps

« Vous le faites exprès?? »

« Allons relax Shinrei!! Tu es trop sérieux!! »Lui dit Yuan en souriant

Shinrei soupira mais ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas engager un dialogue de sourds. Il finit donc par abandonner et les laissa continuer leur petite conversation. Cependant, ils se stoppèrent d'un coup dans leur route quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin au bas des escaliers. Et là, même Akari ne parla pas, trop surprise par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Devant eux en effet se trouvait une grande salle éclairée par ci par là de grande torches. Dans cette salle il y avait...des corps. Des dizaines, voir des centaines de corps parsemaient cette endroit. Des cadavres. De toutes sortes, femme, enfant et même des animaux. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants sans réaction devant ce spectacle plus que lugubre. Bien sûr ils étaient habitués à voir des cadavres, avec la guerre et tout ça mais...pas de cette manière. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres, formant des lignes et des montagnes de corps, comme s'ils avaient été jeté là comme de simples déchets. Akari eut une grimace dégoûtée tandis que Yuan serrait les poings face à tant de cruauté et que Shinrei restait impassible(du moins en apparence.) Enfin, Akari fut la première qui réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« C'est...C'est monstrueux!! A votre avis, on est où? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que c'est une sorte de...tombeau ou un truc du genre. C'est glauque en tout cas. »Lui répondit Yuan

« Comment peut-on accorder si peu d'importance à la race humaine? Je trouve ça...effroyable. »Grinça Shinrei

Les deux autres se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, ils étaient entièrement d'accord avec Shinrei. Puis soudain, Akari remarqua un fait étrange.

« Dites...je viens de me rendre compte, regardez!! »

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit désigné par leur camarade et froncèrent les sourcils. Au fond de cette pièce se trouvait une porte. Plutôt petite, apparemment en bois. Mais ce n'était pas le plus intriguant, non. Ce qui surprenait tant nos amis était que cet « océan » de cadavres était réparti dans la salle de façon qu'un chemin très étroit était formé au milieu, allant jusqu'à la porte.

« Vous croyez que c'est normal? »Questionna Shinrei

« Oui, ça doit permettre de traverser la pièce sans encombre. Allons-y, je ne vais pas camper ici! »S'exclama Yuan.

Puis ils avancèrent et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans l'etroitesse du couloir qui menait à la sortie un par un, ne pouvant passer à plus à la fois. Mais alors qu'ils étaient environ à mi-chemin, ils se stoppèrent d'un seul coup quand ils apperçurent ce qui arrivait en face d'eux...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Du côté de Yukimura**

L'ambiance qui régnait dans le dernier groupe était probablement la plus...effrayante car non seulement Akira et Tokito coninuaient de se disputer mais en plus Yukimura ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, l'aggravant même au grand désespoir de Bonten qui n'en pouvait plus et continuait de pester contre le destin qui l'avait envoyer dans un groupe si...monstrueux. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient l'impression de faire du surplace car ils longeaient un grand couloir désespérément rectiligne qui semblait ne mener nul part. Et ce fut pour le 50ème fois au moins que Tokito s'exclama:

« Bon, j'en ai marre, on arrive bientôt? »

« Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre à la fin??J'en ai marre!! »S'écria Akira, à bout de nerf

« Peux tu me citer une chose dont tu n'ait pas marre môssieur Akira?? »

« Ferme la!! Je n'ai rien à dire à une sale gamine capricieuse!! »

« C'est moi la gamine capricieuse?? »Hurla Tokito

« Qui d'autre?? »

Tokito allait répliquer en transformant Akira en chair à pâté mais Yukimura intervint.

« Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais je pense que vous devriez regarder ça. »

« C'est qui les amoureux?? »Hurlèrent ensemble les deux « insulté »

Mais il n'ajoutèrent rien quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir et qu'ils se trouvaient à présent, comme précédemment face à une intersection séparant le chemin en deux.

Bonten soupira.

« Je suppose qu'on doit encore se séparer. »

« Tu as tout compris mon cher Bonten. »

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette montagne!! »S'exclama Akira.

Mais, alors que Yukimura allait lui répondre, ils entendirent un bruit étrange et regardèrent tous la provenance de ce bruit. Ils virent alors avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient juste en dessous d'une zome à risque puisque de grosses pierres tombèrent du plafond sans prévenir. Akira eut juste le temps d'attraper Tokito par le bras pour lui éviter d'être écraser que le sol se retrouvait enseveli et Akira eut le reflexe de se jeter sur Tokito pour la protéger de son corps. Les rochers montaient jusquue très haut, bloquant le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus et séparant les deux couloirs. Une fois sûr que l'éboulement était fini, Akira soupira de soulagement et resta quelques instants sans réaction avant qu'un raclement de gorge le ramène à la réalité. Il sursauta et vit alors qu'il était encore sur Tokito. Il la regarda dans les yeux près à se relever mais stoppa son geste. Elle était vraiment magnifique en la voyant de rès comme ça. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre et ne réagirent pas avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se dévorait du regard. Akira se releva alors précipitamment en rougissant, mal à l'aise et Tokito se releva en évitant soigneusement son regard. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait d'où venait la gêne mais au plus profond d'eux ils avaient ressentit comme un courant électique les parcourir en sentant leur deux corps si proche. Akira soupira en chassant ses pensées et regarda les degâts autour d'eux. Tokito n'avait de toute évidence rien mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Bonten et de Yukimura.

« Bonten!! Yukimura!! Vous êtes là?? »Cria-t-il

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne lui parvienne

« Akira?? »

« Yukimura!! On est là!! »

« Vous allez bien? »

« Oui, et vous? Rien de cassé? »

« Non. Mais je crois que là on a pas le choix, on ne peux pas revenir en arrière. De plus, ces rochers se sont chargés pour nous de choisir les groupes de notre séparation.On a pas le choix maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. »

En effet, Yukimura et Bonten se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur de rochers qui venait de s'effondrer. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se souhaitèrent donc bonne chance et repartirent chacun de leur côté, Bonten et Yukimura d'un côté et Akira et Tokito de l'autre.

* * *

Alors?? Attention, rapprochement Akira/Tokito(fière fière!!hmm désolée)


	9. Libération et danger

**_NOTE:_** Je suis désolée de l'absence mais avec les bacs blancs et tout ba j'était débordée!! et j'ai passé une semaine en espagne donc...Bon même si vous vous en foutez

_Akira: Oui, met la en sourdine,on s'en fout de ta vie!_

_Kibi: Akira je serais toi je me tairais..._

_Akira: Et en quel honneur s'il te plaît?? Tu va peut être me dire que tu es fière parce que tu as réussi tes bacs mais t'es tellement nulle en math que..._

_**BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**(et voilà notre regretté Akira transformé en carpette suite à l'enclume, le frigo et l'autre enclume qui tombent du ciel)_

Bonne lecture

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Libération et danger**_

_**Du côté de Kyo**_

Mais, alors qu'ils s'accordaient depuis près de 10 minutes une pause bien méritée, Sasuke entendit des bruits de pas approcher. Il voulut prévenir ses amis mais en voyant Kyo en position de défense et Antony qui s'était levé d'un coup, il sut qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être averti qu'une personne étrangère approchait. Ami ou ennemi? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir...Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Kyo avait dégainé son fidèle Tenrô qui n'allait pas tarder à reprendre du service de même que le Shibien de Sasuke. Puis, un homme apparut enfin. La réaction de nos amis ne se fit pas attendre : Kyo se jeta sur l'inconnu et lui colla Tenrô sous la gorge tandis que Sasuke était derrière lui, prêt à intervenir avec Antony. L'inconnu ne réagit pas, il était bien trop surprit. Kyo lui dit alors d'une voix menaçante qui laissait clairement apparaître sa haine et son état de fureur.

_« Tu fais un geste t'es mort. Tu vas gentiment me dire où est cette enflure que tu sers ! »_

Le jeune homme se raidit sous la menace et ne réagit d'abord pas, sentant le souffle emplit de colère de Kyo contre son oreille ainsi que les regards menaçant et haineux de ses deux compagnons à son égard. Il parvint à articuler péniblement sous l'arme de Kyo

_« Si vous éloigniez ce sabre de sous ma gorge alors peut-être que je pourrais vous aider mais pour le moment je crains de vous être inutile. »_

Pour toute réponse il sentit le Tenrô se resserrer sur sa gorge tant qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer normalement._ « Ok, mauvais plan ! »Songea-t-il en lui-même_

Puis il reprit à voix haute

_« Bon, d'accord. Alors on va faire un marché : vous me lâchez, je ne m'enfuis pas et en échange je vous dis ce que je sais. Ca marche ? »_

Apparemment ça n'allait pas du tout puisque de nouveau la prise se resserra et il put sentir du sang couler dans son cou, signe que s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution sa tête risquait d'être la première à subir les coups dévastateur du Tenrô au mont Atlanta.

_« Kyo, attends !! Il a peut-être des infos intéressantes pour nous !! Tu devrais attendre avant de le tuer !! Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir ne t'en fait pas ! »_Intervint alors le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qui l'accompagnait.

Toujours est-il que ces simples paroles semblèrent décider Kyo puisqu'il le lâcha sans pour autant éloigner le Tenrô de lui. Il était désormais encerclé par Kyo, Sasuke et Antony sans aucune chance de fuite, du moins sans blessures. Il soupira, vaincu.

_« Que voulez vous savoir ? »_

Il essayait de paraître impassible mais ce n'était pas chose aisée quand vous aviez 3 sabres face à vous prêts à vous trancher la gorge au moindre faux pas.

_« Tout ce que tu peux nous apprendre. Et pas de blague, Kyo est un peu sur les nerfs. »_Répondit Sasuke, la voix menaçante.

_« Bien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je m'appelle Reik, que je sers l'ex-roi rouge et que… »_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Antony l'interrompit.

_« Reik ?? Mais je te reconnais !! C'est toi l'enflure qui nous a attaqués !! Où est Luciole ?? Et Yuya ?? »_

« _Eh bien si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu je te l'aurais dit volontiers. Donc comme je le disais, je sais où sont vos amis et ils vont très bien. Pour le moment du moins, même si Luciole a pris quelques coups. »_

Kyo eut un petit sourire soulagé même s'il avait du mal à croire que ce type leur avoue cela si facilement.

_« Pourquoi tu nous aiderais aussi facilement ? Où sont les tueurs cachés prêts à nous tuer ?? »_

_« Je suis tout seul. Et si je vous aide, c'est parce que je suis peut-être au service de l'ex roi rouge mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui suis fidèle. Et Luciole et Yuya sont sympas. Si vous me suivez, je vous amènerais près d'eux. »_

Sasuke, Antony et Kyo se regardèrent avec méfiance. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il servait leur ennemi après tout. Mais si cela leur permettait de retrouver leurs amis…Reik sentit leur hésitation et soupira.

_« Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. Mais croyez moi, c'est tout. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous mentir au risque de me faire tuer. »_

Il marquait un point. Finalement, ils finirent par le suivre, se disant que ça ne leur coûtait rien. Et puis ils avaient une chance de retrouver leurs amis.

_**

* * *

**_

Du côté de Yuan

Puis ils avancèrent et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans l'étroitesse du couloir qui menait à la sortie un par un, ne pouvant passer à plus à la fois. Mais alors qu'ils étaient environ à mi-chemin, ils se stoppèrent d'un seul coup quand ils aperçurent ce qui arrivait en face d'eux...Une armée d'homme ou plutôt de Mibu se dirigeait droit sur eux, leur empêchant toute tentative de passage. Ils se retournèrent pour faire demi-tour mais malheureusement pour eux, le même spectacle se profilait derrière eux. Ils étaient encerclés. Yuan soupira, plus d'agacement que de peur.

_« Génial. On fait quoi maintenant ? On n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser. »_

_« Peut-être que nous non mais eux ils n'ont pas l'air décider à nous laisser passer. »_Répondit Akari, aussi agacée que son ami. Ils devaient faire vite pour sauver leurs amis et vaincre de nouveau l'ex-Roi rouge. Pas le temps de se battre contre des sous-fifres.

_« Eh bien dans ce cas là on n'a qu'à expédier ça vite fait bien fait. Ca devrait être rapide. A votre avis ils sont combien ? »_Rétorqua Shinrei

_« Je dirais à vu d'œil pas loin de 120. »_Dit Akari

_« Bon, ça fait environ 40 chacun. »_Ajouta Yuan

Leur indifférence commençait sérieusement à agacer leurs opposants qui ne supportaient pus d'être rabaissé comme cela.

_« Arrêtez de faire les malins. Les seuls qui mourront ici ce sera vous. Les ennemis de l'ex-roi rouge doivent mourir. »_Cracha l'un d'entre eux, fou de rage.

Yuan, Akari et Shinrei se regardèrent. Apparemment ce type ne savait pas qu'il avait à faire à un ex sage, un sacré du ciel et un ancien cinq planètes. Cela se confirma quand sans crier gare il donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Les hommes fidèles de l'ex roi rouge se jetèrent alors sur nos trois amis qui n'attendaient que cela. Ils se mirent en position de combat, dos à dos et commencèrent le massacre. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis qui étaient, comme ils s'y attendaient, d'un niveau nettement inférieur au leur. Akari en était déjà à près de 20 victimes. Etant donné qu'elle était pressée, son fidèle « souffle du démon » avait repris du service et ne laissait aucun des malheureux osant l'approcher en vie.

Deux autres mibu rejoignirent de nouveau le tas de corps après être entré en collision avec les dévastateurs dragons d'eaux de Shinrei. Yuan aussi s'en sortait sans trop de mal n'ayant même pas besoin de l'aide du sabre qui ne le quittait désormais jamais, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de moyens pour battre des « idiots de Mibu qui se croit supérieur à un génie du combat ». Ils étaient désormais à 3 contre une dizaine. Autant dire que le nombre de leurs ennemis avait nettement diminué. Mais alors que la victoire semblait presqu'inévitable, un bruit attira leur attention. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à en découvrir la provenance : une centaine d'hommes arrivaient de toutes parts et commencèrent de nouveau à encercler les compagnons du démon qui désormais n'en menaient pas large.

_« Euh…ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça. On fait quoi ? »_ S'inquiéta Akari

_« La seule chose qu'on puisse faire : on se bat. Mais ça va être plus long que prévu. »_ Répondit Yuan. Pour dire vrai, il commençait à s'inquiéter de voir une telle armée face à eux. Surtout qu'il ignorait comment ils étaient entrés à cause de l'océan de cadavre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le cri que poussa Akari coupa court à ses réflexions et il eu juste le temps d'esquiver avant qu'une lance ne tombe à l'endroit où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. La lutte finale contre les mibu était commencée et ils allaient devoir se surpasser s'ils voulaient en sortir vivants…

_**

* * *

**_

Du côté de Yukimura

Après leur séparation d'avec Akira et Tokito, Yukimura et Bonten s'étaient retrouvés dans un grand couloir très sombre parsemé de piège en tout genre, comme des trous ou encore des mibu qui les attendaient au détour d'un couloir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne faisaient pas long feu quand ils s'attaquaient au grand Yukimura Sanada et à Bontemaru la bête. Au bout d'une heure de marche comme cela, Bonten craqua.

_« Bon, Yukimura j'en ai marre. On fait quoi ?? Il faut qu'on retrouve Kyo !! Je veux me faire du mibu aussi !! J'en ai marre de ne croiser que des minables !! »_

_« Du calme mon petit Bonten. Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »_

_« Et comment tu le sais ? »_

_« Eh bien, comme tu le sais je suis quelqu'un de très apprécié. Quand je dis de faire quelque chose, mes chers amis le font. Et il se trouve que la salle où se trouve notre cher ami roi rouge est au fond de ce couloir qui est –je te l'accorde-très vaste. On continue tout droit et nous tomberons sur lui. »_

Bonten le dévisagea abasourdi. Comment savait-il tout cela ?

_« Yukimura…Comment tu sais ça ?? »_

_« Eh bien, disons que j'ai mes sources mais je savait depuis un certain temps déjà que l'ex roi rouge avait survécu et qu'il se cachait ici. J'ai donc envoyé mes chers guerriers adorés en éclaireur pour voir l'organisation de cet endroit. Je me doutais qu'il tenterait quelque chose contre nous. Que veux tu, je n'y peux rien si j'ai du flair. Haha haha ! »_

Bonten ne répondit rien. Il avait oublié à quel point Yukimura était un redoutable samouraï. Il l'étonnerait toujours.

_« Je vois. J'espère qu'Akira et Tokito s'en sortirons de l'autre côté. »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Je n'allais pas faire de mal à mes amis quand même. Il ne s'agit que d'un détour. »_

_« Quoi ?? Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Yukimura sourit.

_« Saizo, Kosuke vous pouvez sortir. »_

Les deux guerriers appelés apparurent comme par magie et atterrirent aux pieds de leur maître sous l'œil abasourdi de Bonten.

_« Saizo, Kosuke ? Tes guerriers nous ont suivis ? »_

_« Seulement eux. Ils s'inquiétaient trop pour moi, même si Sasuke était avec moi. »_

_« Je vois. Yukimura…c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'on soit séparés de Tokito et d'Akira ? » _Questionna Bonten, soudain suspicieux.

_« Quelle déduction !! C'est fou comme mes compagnons sont forts tu ne trouve pas ? Ils arrivent même à provoquer un éboulement !! Quelle chance j'ai !! »_

_« Mais pourquoi…Attends ! Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu n'aurais pas cherché à jouer les cupidons par hasard ? »_

_« Eh bien, tu m'étonne !! Si on ne les aide pas, ils ne s'en sortiront jamais ces deux là !! Mais trêve de bavardage, on n'a pas toute la nuit, on a un roi maléfique à vaincre !! Et je ne voudrais pas que Kyo se fasse tuer ! Parce que c'est moi qui doit le tuer ! Haha ha ha haha »_

Puis sans laisser le temps à Bonten de répondre il repartit suivis de près par Saizo, laissant un Bonten « sur le cul » par toutes ces révélations. Il finit néanmoins par le suivre. Ils avançaient tranquillement tous les quatre, sans rencontrer un seul obstacle quand Yukimura se stoppa. Devant eux se dressait une grande porte de bois finement sculpté avec gravés dessus les 4 animaux mythique : Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko et Seiryo.

_« C'est ici. La porte qui abrite l'ex roi rouge. On va y aller. Saizo, Kosuke rentrez, je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide. Merci. »_

Mais aucun des deux guerriers ne bougèrent.

_« Non. »_ Dit Saizo

_« Quoi ? »_

« _Monsieur Yukimura, on n'a jamais contesté vos ordres, on vous a toujours obéi mais ce que vous nous demandez là est au dessus de nos forces. Alors non, nous ne partirons pas. Nous vous suivrons, même si cela doit causer notre mort. »_Approuva Kosuke.

Yukimura voulut répliquer mais se ravisa en voyant les regards déterminés de ses guerriers. Il sourit et se retourna pour s'avancer vers la porte, bientôt suivi de Saizo, Bonten et Kosuke. Puis, il l'ouvrit et là…

_**

* * *

**_

Du côté d'Akira

« _Je te l'avais dit !! On aurait dû prendre à gauche !! Mais non, môssieur Akira n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! »_

_« Ra tais toi, je réflechis !! »_

_« Dans ce cas on n'est pas sortis !! »_

Akira ne répondit rien car sinon il savait que Tokito finirai avec les pieds devant tellement il avait du mal à la supporter. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient séparés de Bonten et de Yukimura, elle ne faisait que râler en lui disant ce qu'il devait faire. Or s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était qu'on le commande (sauf bien sûr quand c'était Kyo qui le faisait.) C'est pour cela qu'il ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui disait et avançait à sa façon. Ca marchait plutôt bien jusque là sauf que là ils étaient dans une impasse. Tokito ne manquait pas de lui rappeler qu'elle voulait aller dans la direction opposée mais qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Et là Akira se surpris à regretter d'avoir condamner ses yeux et non ses oreilles qui ne tarderaient pas à se mettre en grève si elle ne se taisait pas immédiatement.. _« Dans ces cas là je rêve d'être sourd » songea-t-il_

_« Ferme-la !! Tokito j'en ai marre !! Si t'es pas contente, t'avait qu'à rester avec le tigre débile !! Personne ne t'a obligée à venir !! Alors arrête de me gonfler maintenant !! »_

Tokito ne répondit pas, surprise du ton qu'Akira venait d'employer. Mais bizarrement, cela la vexa aussi. C'était ainsi ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qu'elle était une emmerdeuse. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle était vexée et blessée par ses paroles. Peine perdue car il s'en rendit compte et dit d'une voix radoucie.

_« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que la situation est grave et qu'on doit arrêter de se battre sans arrêt ou alors ça va dégénérer. »_

Tokito en resta abasourdie. Depuis quand Akira s'excusait-il ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il si…doux ? Cela la toucha profondément mais elle n'en montra rien et repris son attitude habituelle.

_« Bon, on fait quoi alors ? »_

_« On marche. »_

Puis ils reprirent leur route tranquillement sans se parler ni se disputer. Puis à un moment ils arrivèrent à une porte. Tokito s'avança pour la voir de plus près quand…

_« Tokito attention !! »_

Akira hurla après avoir aperçut, grâce à ses yeux du cœur un homme caché dans un coin qui lança une attaque sur le jeune fille. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, il fit la seule chose qui lui fut possible à ce moment là : il se jeta sur elle avec ses deux sabres et ceux-ci entrèrent en collision avec ceux de leur ennemi qui pesta d'avoir manqué son coup. Furieux, il attaque de nouveau Akira qui parvint à parer tout ses coups avec difficultés, car il tentait en même temps de protéger Tokito qui ne bougeait pour le moment plus. C'est alors qu'à un moment où il pensait avoir réussi à déstabiliser son adversaire en passant derrière lui à un moment stratégique, il sentit une vive douleur le traverser à l'épaule. Il se retourna et esquiva une nouvelle attaque de son ennemi qu'il pensait pourtant devant lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'en effet, il était devant lui. Mais c'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il être à la fois devant et derrière lui ? D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples ombres comme en manipulait Tigre Rouge mais bel et bien de la même personne en deux fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter d'avantage car il dut faire un saut en arrière pour éviter d'être transformé en rondelles par ses deux adversaires. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

«_Muhyogeten!!_»

Aussitôt, l'un des deux hommes se retrouva réduit en poussière par l'abondance de la glace tandis que l'autre ne reçut aucune blessure. Alors Akira comprit. Son autre adversaire n'était qu'un clone crée par une attaque spéciale de son adversaire. Il comprit aussi que du coup, il pouvait en faire un autre quand il le voulait. Il devait l'en empêcher ou alors ce combat durerais éternellement. Il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens, même s'il savait que cela l'affaiblirait considérablement. Il concentra son énergie jusqu'à créer un froid glacial.

« _Hell Ghost !! »_

Son adversaire se retrouva alors pris dans la glace dans l'incapacité de bouger. Akira attendit un peu de voir s'il avait vraiment vaincu le mibu, puis ne voyant aucune réaction se relâcha et soupira. Puis il se précipita vers Tokito qui commençait à se relever.

_« Tokito ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »_

_« Non, je vais bien…Merci. »_

Akira sourit, soulagé. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en la voyant au sol, il s'était précipité pour la protéger. A ce moment là, seul ça comptait. Tokito se redressa doucement, touchée de l'inquiétude d'Akira. Puis, elle vit alors son épaule blessée, ainsi qu'Akira qui semblait fatigué.

_« Akira, tu es blessé ?? »_

_« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. J'ai connu pire avec les sept étoile d'une certaine ex sage. »_

Tokito sourit à ce souvenir. Oui, il était robuste. Après tout il avait survécu à un duel contre elle.

_« Bon allez viens, on ne va pas camper ici. »_

Tokito sourit en acquiesçant. Ils avancèrent donc un peu et ouvrirent la porte qui se trouvait devant eux. Ce qu'ils virent en la passant les stupéfia quelques instants…

_**

* * *

**_

Du côté de Kyo

Le petit groupe marchait depuis près d'une demie heure et Kyo commençait à se demander si le dénommé Reik ne se moquait pas un peu d'eux. Mais alors qu'il allait lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait, il s'arrêta devant une porte métallisée assez petite.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »_ Demanda Antony

« _On y est. »_

_« Où ? »_

_« Devant vos amis. Ils sont là dedans. »_

Kyo, Sasuke et Antony se regardèrent.

_« Vous êtes sérieux ? »_

_« Vous voulez vérifier ? »_

_« Oui. Mais si t'as menti je ne donne pas cher de ta tête ! »_ Cracha Kyo

Pour toute réponse Reik hocha la tête. Puis il sortit une grosse clé en argent et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux les laissa abasourdis. Luciole était adossé au mur, l'air épuisé et Yuya dormait tranquillement blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait elle aussi l'air fatigué mais semblait sereine endormie comme cela dans les bras de son compagnon d'infortune qui dormait lui aussi à moitié. En les voyants comme cela, si proche Kyo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de voir que sa planche à pain semblait être heureuse près d'un autre homme. Mais malgré tout il était soulagé de voir qu'elle était en vie et saine et sauve. Finalement, Reik entra dans la pièce et secoua doucement Luciole qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il sembla un peu perdu au début puis aperçut enfin ses amis. La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage avant d'y voir su soulagement.

_« Tient, Kyo, Antony et…euh…le gosse de Yukimura ! »_ Se contenta-t-il de dire, nonchalamment.

Les autres le regardèrent sans répondre, même si Sasuke tiqua, n'appréciant que moyennement d'être appelé « gosse de Yukimura ». Un silence gêné s'en suivit puis Luciole remarqua le regard de Kyo posé sur Yuya et presqu'aussitôt Luciole secoua celle-ci doucement pour la réveiller. Elle grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds quand elle vit Kyo.

_« Kyo !! »_

Aussitôt elle se jeta presqu'au cou de Kyo qui la serra inconsciemment dans ses bras sans détacher son regard de Luciole qui était plus que gêné, ce qui devait être une première pour lui. Yuya s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Puis finalement, les retrouvailles finit le petit reparti à la suite de Reik après que Kyo lui ai dit de les emmener auprès de l'ex roi rouge. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi près d'une demie heure plus tard devant une grande porte métallisée que Reik désigna comme étant le première entrée principale. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'entrer, Kyo lui n'attendit pas des heures et défonça tout simplement la porte.

_« Concrès, rapide et efficace. Kyo quoi. »_ Commenta Luciole en entrant à sa suite suivit lui-même de Sasuke, Yuya et Reik. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une armée de mibu qui entourait l'ex roi rouge souriant.

_« Je t'attendais Kyo. »_

A suivre...le prochain chapitre va bouger, il y aura de la bagarre, action...prévenus!!

* * *


End file.
